The Daily Seven Songs
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: A night bar  plus  a night karaoke  plus  a little drunk Bou-san  equal  A unforgettable week. Madoka come anf drag everybody to a bar, what will happen if Mai is forced to sing? Think all you want, but you will have to read it to know! ;P
1. Author Note: 10 songs

**Hello my dear friends! Here i'm again, asking help! What i was going to tell.**

The other day i had an idea that i really want to write. The thing ist that i'm going to use some songs, but i like that many that i don't know who to use! What a problem, that was what i was thinking! But i'm sure that you like taking part in the story (I suppose ^.^)

**SO PLEASE; i want to ask you to choose 10 of your favourite songs and send me a message!**

**ONLY 10! **

I think that some of them will appear in the story, well... If i know them, of course.

**THANKS FOR READING! And i can't wait to see your choisses!**

_Fairy of Music and Literature_


	2. Chapter 1: Something might change

**Hello, there! Don't worry, i don't think i'm going to bore you saying the typical presentation.  
I only want to say that i decided to start this story becouse i readed a lot about Mai having a great voice for singing. And becouse i really like music i decided to do it. I hope that you like it and i want to thank some people for sending me his or her favourite songs so that i could use them.**

**So **HandsomeAngel**; Thanks for being the good friend you are. Not only becouse you can listen to me without complainig, but also for helping me write my first fanfic, though i still haven´t finished it (sorry! T.T).  
**Aktaiy**; Thanks for review all my chapters, and trust me when i say that she (Aktaiy, i still don't know if you are a girl or not, sorry! I suppose you are becouse of you penname, sorrry!) have review all my chapters becouse i have been looking and there she is!  
**Kimeko-Dono**; Thanks too for review all my chapters. I can't say the same as i say to Aktaiy becouse i know you are a girl, but even so i really thank you for that.  
**xSapphirexRosesxFanx; **Thanks for review my chapters and giving me so much stress about updating the chapters! (Joking jajaja) Now seriously, i really thank you.  
**TuTsXxX**;**** Thanks for reviewing my chapters from the begining. I sure that you had better storys to review but you still review mine, i really thank you for that.**

**NOW, going back to the story. **

**DISCLAMER; ****I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this... **

**A/N; ****I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**A/N; ****If there´s something you don´t understand, tell me and i will try to answer you in a way you will understand. Thanks for reading this, and review.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 1; **_Something might chance._

Taniyama Mai, a 17 years old high school student was sitting in the sofas of her work place with absolute diversion. Mori Madoka, her boss teacher, entered five minutes ago the SPR office asking if Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru, Mai's boss, could came out his office to talk with him. Those five minutes passed and a very bad mooded Naru came out of his office. Let me explain.

As soon as Madoka reached the office, she entered Naru office and outside Mai could hear half of the conversation. It didn't take much time for Madoka to come out with the very bad mooded Naru. Then Madoka asked Mai to call everyone and to came to the office as soon as possible.

Five more minutes passed and a really happy Bou-san entered the office. "Mai-chan! Long time no see!" he said while giving her the legendary bear hug.

"Stop!" came the voice of Ayako from behind. "You will kill her, stupid monk!"

He let go of Mai, only becouse Ayako hit him in the head. "OW!" came the only complain, he didn't say anything becouse he was feeling a death glare at the back of his neck. Very well know who was, Bou-san turned around and said:

"Hey, Naru-chan! What type of case we have this time?"

"Mai, tea." There's no need to tell who is the one talking, right?

"'Please, Mai. Can you make me some tea' 'Of course boss, right away.' 'Thanks' 'There's no need to'" talked Mai to herself. The other just laughted for a while.

"Hello?" came the innocent voice of John.

"Hey, John. You were called too?" asked Ayako from her sit.

"And not only me." asnwered John with a warm smile in his face.

After John entered the office, Masako came after him. She was wearing one of her many kimonos, and like the other many, she looked really good on it.

"Good aftenoon." was her greting.

"Mai, you didn't call Yasuhara?" asked Ayako. Everyone in the room could see that Bou-san was tensing. I bet you know why.

In that moment, Mai was coming from the kitchen "I did. But he told me that he was in Morioka and that he would be there for there almost a month."

"What a pity..." mumbled Bou-san from his sit in the sofa, next to Ayako (Strange, right? (full of sarcasm) ). The rest laughted.

"Then now we are all, i have something to propose." said happily Madoka. She have been so silence that nobody noticed she was even there.

"Shoot!" said Bou-san.

"What do you think of going to a bar that i know?"

"Right know? Without finishing job? All of us?" asked Mai first happy, then depresed and once again, happy.

"That's right." answered Madoka smiling.

"When you say 'going to a bar', you mean that eveybody is going?" asked a little confused John.

"Even Naru and Lin?" asked Masako. To everybody suprise.

"Of course!" she sounded offended. The other two in black looked like they were going to murder someone.

"I'm in!" agreged Bou-san and Mai together.

"I have some questions. First; at what hour? Becouse we you aren't thinking of going like this! Second; What bar? Maybe i know it. And third; if you don't have anything more to say, i propose to be going to prepare" of course, asked Ayako.

"What a miko we have..." said Bou-san quietly, but enought for Ayako to hear it. PUM! was hear in all the office, like always Ayako have hit Bou-san.

"Now, now. We still haven't hear Mori-san answer." like always, John trying to calm down the pets.

Masako, that was sitting betwen Mai and John, only raised her sleeve to hide the smile that was playing in her face. She wouldn't say it loud, but she really liked the aura that was always filling the office.

"So answering Matsuzaki-san quetions; we will see each other in front of the office at 21:15, the bar name is 'Aira's Heart', and i'm going to leave with the girls to find something for the night." the other girls smiled like the cat in the film of 'Alice in Wonderland'. "While the boys go to change. I left that in your care Bou-san."

"Of course!" answered Bou-san.

"You better not..." mumbled Mai.

"What do you mean?" asked a conffused Madoka and a angry Bou-san.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry... jejeje..." said Mai while remembering the day Bou-san entered the office with the cowboy outfit. If he wanted to look like a spy, he really obtained it.

"Then, let's go!" in less than a minute the four women were already saying 'good bye' and slaming the door. The men could hear that they were chating in the way of the build talking about shops and what to put on.

"..." No body talked for like two minutes. Then Bou-san started "What do we do?" No body answered, so he looked at the other men in the room and decided that the best was to go home and change. "I will take that as a 'Let's go change'" said while standing.

The rest went also sntanded up minus Naru, that stayed in his sit and didn't seems to want to stand. Lin moved closer to him and whispered something in his ear. Bou-san and John looked at how Naru standed up and went to put on his coat.

"If you two prefer to stay here just tell me and i will lock the door." came the angry voice of Naru from the door. Bou-san and John looked at each other, shruged their shoulders and went to the door.

**21:10 p.m.**

Four hours later, the boys were in front of the office waiting for the girls to appear. Even thought the boys went to buy something to wear together, after buying it each one of them went to their houses to spare the time they had and to wear the clothes. The first to reach were Naru and Lin-san.

The two of them were in black pants, Lin in his always white T-shirt and black coat, and Naru in a baby blue T-shirts and a dark blue coat. The two of them were really good on. _Thank heavens that the girls have still not arrived, _thought John and Bou-san when they reached. The first one to think it was John, that reached before Bou-san and then Bou-san, logically.

Five minutes waiting and there were no sigh of the girls, and thank god that they weren't here. All the women that passed near them stared like they were famous. Naru becouse he was handsome, Bou-san had to admit it, Lin-san becouse even thought he was scary the scary men attracted a lot, John becouse of his blond hair, blue eyes and green T-shirt, that looked really good in, and Bou-san... I don't really know why they looked at Bou-san.

Another five minutes passed and all the men that were in the streets stared at something that was behind them. All of them (Naru, Lin-san, John and Bou-san) wanted to know what they were looking and when they looked they paralized.

What Lin-san saw was a Madoka in a yellow dress that reached her knees. It was simple, but it leave the feeling of seeing a sun shining (A/N; i just felt like using the sarcasm, i simply love it. She was wearing big hoop slopes and a little of make-up. Just enought to make her eyes bigger and notable. An she was wearing brown heels.

What Bou-san saw was an Ayako with red trousers and a gray T-shirt with a black jaket in her arms. Her red hair was pulled to a pony tail with curls on the end of the hair, only the bangs were loose and held aback her right ear. She also was wearing hoop slopes, but hers were of silver while Madoka's were of gold. And looking at her feet, there were a pair of heels that could only use the model, that were of a black colour.

What John saw was a Masako in a light green T-shirt with a darker green skirt. She was wearing flat shoes, she wasn't comfortable in heels, even thought she would look taller if she weared them. She wasn't any earing, she didn't have the holes to use them. Also she almost didn't used make-up, she didn't need it.

And what Naru saw was a godness. Mai was wearing a dark violet dress with light violet flounces. It reached her half thigh, thanks heaven. She had her hair in a way which the ends of her hair were stretched to outside and she had a diadem that separated hair and bangs. She was wearing silver heels, but not that high, and the make-up she was wearing made her look like a 20 year old woman.

All of the boys that passed next to the girls looked like they were ready to die in peace, something that Naru, Lin, John and Bou-san could help pleasantly. They were paralized, and Lin somehow knew that it was Madoka's plan.

"Sorry. We came a little late." said Madoka.

"If someone moved faster, we could have reached i time." said Masako.

"I'm sorry, your highness. But someone was very stturbon with wearing the damn heels!" said Mai.

"Hey! If you didn't wear the heels, the dress would have been waste of money and time!" Ayako deffended herself.

"What about we get going?" asked Madoka with a smile in her face, but her aura told 'stop argueing'. The rest of the girls silenced and nodded.

The boys still paralized looked at them while thinking, '_I hope nothing happens today'_.

**22:30 p.m.**

An hour and five beers later, Bou-san was drunk. They have been chating sice they reached the bar that Madoka knew that well, and some of the boys have been sending dead glares to those that didn't care for their lives. Since they entered the bar, every woman and man that were already there, were looking at them.

It's looked like that night, there was karaoke. In the end of the bar was a stage where people would go to sing or tell monologues. This time the drunk people or sober people would stand there, in front of all the bar to sing. There were some people that singed, they did well... at last some of them.

"NOW, is there someone else that want to sing?" asked the owner of the bar, Aira. They talked a little bit with her, becouse she was Madoka's friend.

Bou-san had idea and light bulb appeared upon his head. "HERE!" yelled while pointing at Mai.

"WHAT? NO!" said Mai, while crossing her arm.

"Come on, Mai! I'm sure you can do better than the other!" said Ayako.

"Go with care, and don't break the crystals." said Masako while smiling.

"Why you..." growled Mai.

"Good luck." said John.

Bou-san came closer to Mai and whispered in her ear, so nobody could hear him "If you don't go to the stage i will thel Naru-chan how you feel about him." Mai just blushed and standed up.

"You will pay for this!" yelled Mai while going to stage.

"And miss, what will you sing us?" asked the owner.

"You have 'My Hands' of Leona Lewis?" asked still a little red.

"GUAU! We have a powerful girl! Singer, take care of yourself becouse i'm seeing that this girl will win you all!" said the owner. The other laughted. "Something you want to say before starting?" said while looking at Mai.

"Yes. Can someone that know this song do the choir?" asked Mai still a little angry.

"Come on! Only that?" Asked the owner. Mai stared at her and the owner raised her hands like saying 'you win'. "Calm down! So, anyone that want to come and sing?" Four girls standed up and went to stage to sing.

The light went off and the music started to play.

(A/N; _**like this Mai singing, **_like this normal, **like this the choir****, and **_**like this choir and Mai**_)

_**Mmmh... Mmmh... **_Came the sweet voice of Mai while the light came slowly._**  
I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower  
And make my bed alone  
I put on my make-up  
talking to the mirror  
ready for a new day  
without you **_

_**And i walk steady on my feet  
i talk my voice obeys me  
i got out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
and i do all the things  
i have to keeping you out my mind  
when i thik i'll be alright  
i'm always wrong 'cos**_

Mai was singingg with her eyes closed until now, so when was staing the chorus she opened them reveling a spark that made everyone gasp. Everyone in the group was with their mouths open. Since when could Mai sing so well? They didn't know, and now here she was. Singing in front of a very big bar full of drunk (taking in mind Bou-san) and their group.

**My hands****  
**_**Don't wanna start again  
**_**My hands**_**  
No they don't wanna understand  
**_**My hands**_**  
They just shake and try break  
whatever piece i may find  
**_**My hands**_**  
They only agree to hold  
**_**Your hands**_**  
And they don't wanna be without  
**_**Your hands**_**  
and they will not let me go  
no they will not let me go**_

"Someone knew that Mai could sing like this?" asked Bou-san, now sober. No one answered so he took it like a 'no'.

_**I talk about you now  
And i do it without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
And i don't see you everywhere  
And i can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder  
Without you**_

_**And i see diferent shades now **_**(And I)  
**_**I'm almost never afraid now  
But when i think i'll be ok  
I am always wrong cause**_

"Oh My God! I love this part!" said really happy Ayako. Masako nodded. Naru was without words, he could only think about Mai's voice and nothing more. Lin like always noticed this and smiled, what caused Madoka to smile too.

**My hands****  
**_**Don't wanna start again  
**_**My hands**_**  
No they don't wanna understand  
**_**My hands**_**  
They just shake and try break  
whatever piece i may find  
**_**My hands**_**  
They only agree to hold  
**_**Your hands**_**  
No they don't wanna be without  
**_**Your hands**_**  
and they will not let me go  
no they will not let me go**_

_**Sometimes I wait  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break  
Whatever sheilds I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake  
Cause when they cry I'm always broken  
They miss holding my baby**_

_**My hands, Ohhh  
No, they don't wanna understand  
They just shake it try to break whatever peace i may find  
**_**My hands  
Your hands**_**  
They don't wanna be with us  
**_**Your hands**_**  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go**_

**My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands**_** nooo  
**_**They just shake it try to break whatever peace i may find**_** nooo  
**_**My hands**_**  
**_**They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they **_**don't wanna be without**__**  
**_**Your hands**_**  
**__**And they will not let me go**__**  
No they will not let me go  
No no, No they will not let me go**_

Mai song finished and she noticed that she was smiling. All the people in the bar was applauding and whistling. They really like it, she was really good at singing.

"OH GODS HELP US! BECOUSE WE HAVE FOUND AN ANGEL!" yelled the owner. The public was standing and still applauding and whistling. "I have a request that i hope you will accept." said now looking at Mai, that was still smiling. "What do you think of coming here during the following week and sing us a song or two?"

"At night? Everyday? Are you serious?" she asked with optimism.

"Of course i'm! What do you all think?" she looked to the public. "Should she accept?" all of them cheered like saying yes.

"Then you will have to see me during the next week" said Mai really happy.

She jumped from the stage and went to her friends. After that they didn't stay for much time and when she was going to the door she didn't notice the person that was watching her every move. Someone that have just descovered something about someone special.


	3. Chapter 2: Monday piece

**DISCLAMER; ****I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this... **

**A/N; ****I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**A/N; ****If there´s something you don´t understand, tell me and i will try to answer you in a way you will understand. Thanks for reading this, and review.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 2:** _Monday's piece _

The last Saturday was incredible! Yesterday, Mai receibed a call from the owner of the 'Airi's Heart' asking if she could come the monday, for the act that she was going to do that night. The same day that she called, she asked Mai if she could go to the bar so that they could prepare the act.

Mai spent the day singing until she was tired, she really liked it and couldn't help to think that that week was going to be incredible. She was going to sing everynight until the next sunday, starting the monday. In some ways, she had already decided which songs to sing. Since the day the owner asked her to came again, she had an idea of which songs to use.

Also, the she went to the bar, she stayed there until almost midnight so for what you can think, she (AGAIN!) was late for work. She stayed in bed for thirty minutes more and tryed her best to reach work as rapidly as possible, but when she noticed that it didn't mather. So she stoped to calm down and breath again.

She sat in a bank near a park. She was breathing very hard, i thik she runned for twenty minutes. She could be forgeting of running for a while. While resting in that bankshe was a couple that was yelling at each other. _They are fight,_ she thought. It was difficult to fail at guessing.

She was curious but she didn't want to interfere. And 'casually' she hear their conversation.

"And you still have the face to tell me that!" yelled the girl.

"You prefered to not know it!" answered the boy in the same tone.

"Yes, i would have prefered not to know!"

"Why? I don't understand you! First you say you want to know what happen and now you say you don't! Make your mind clear!"

"If you don't understand me then go with the other girl! I'm sure that she will be happy to be with you!" said the girl and walked of the boy.

The boy was unfaithful to the poor girl. Now Mai was in a bad mood. She decided to go to work, she knew that Naru was going to be very mad but right now she was too.

She reached te office another thirty minutes later, she was still in the mad mood and the first thing she heard when she reached was a:

"Mai, you're late!"

"Don't tell me, you damn narcissist tea-addict..." growled Mai. She went to the kitchen and started to do the tea that Naru had aske- ordered for.

She waited until the water was hot and finished preparing the tea. She made two; one for Naru and the other for herself. She sometimes liked to taste the tea, she started to think that Naru was putting his habit to her. After finishing the tea she went to give it to his highness the boss of the Yakuza.

She knocked the door of Naru's office and after hearing the 'enter' he would always gave, she entered the almost black office. She always though how could he work with such little light.

She aproached the desk that Naru was working and stood in front of him, without giving him the tea. She waited until he said something.

"Mai, if you have my cup of tea, give it to me. If you don't, go back to work. That's the reason I pay you for." He said without looked up at her. Some warning, she was still in bad mood.

"You know what i'm waiting for, so stop wasting time and say it if you really want the damn tea." She talked back. He, at last, looked at her.

"You know what it's not going to happen, Mai. So don't waste time and give me my cup of tea if you don't want me to lower your pay." said in a serious way. You seriously couldn't play with his tea.

Mai stare at him and say: "You're right." and Naru smirked, Mai only smiled slyly something that she rarely did.

She took one of the cups and drank it in a drink, he was suprised, _a lot._ She gave him the cup and say. "Here you go. Bon appétit!" in a really good mood. Naru looked suprised and didn't say anything.

Mai calculated five minutes and heared again "Mai, tea." She stood with a winnig smiling and put her head in the office and answer him "Not until you thanks me." she didn't wait to see the suprised face that Naru made and went to finish her work, something that rarely did, she wanted to do it for the first time.

Some hours later, Bou-san and Ayako came in the office with the usual greting. Normally they would come to visit, but these days they were coming more fluenty.

"Mai! You don't know how much i missed you!" said Bou-san with his usual hug.

"And you will miss her much more if you continue to hug her like that!" scream Ayako.

"Mai! Come back to us!" yelled Bou-san while shaking her vigorously.

"Bou-san, make us a favor and next time hug her in a stronger way." they heared the silence voice of Masako.

"When i breath again, you will see..." came the growling and breathless voice of Mai.

She tryed to breath again but was stoped at the second becouse Bou-san was hugging her again.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Mai, who was red from the lack of air. She took some steeps away and started to breath hard, trying to recover for the almost stupid dead.

Ayako looked at the hurted Bou-san and say "I told you." Bou-san looked at her with a 'don't-tell-me-so' look.

"How many times do i have to repeat myself until you listen to me! _My _office isn't a place to chat!" came the angry voice of Naru, the boss of the Yakuza without tea.

Ayako, Bou-san and Ayako were suprised. Since when Naru lossed his temper so easily? He was the most calm person in the first, ah no, wait, John is the most calm person in the world. Naru could be near but not in the same place. Mai looked like nothing was happening and Naru looked an ogre. It was much more secure to ask Mai, just in case that Madoka or John came and happened to find 'that'.

"Mai, what happened today?" Asked Ayako in a low voice.

"Someone came and insulted Naru for being too handsome?" asked Bou-san in joking.

"So you admit it?" came the also low voice of Masako. The other three looked at how Masako turned red after saying it.

"Coming back to Earht." said Mai trying to gain atention from the other two that were about to tease Masako. "I didn't made Naru tea. Well i made it, but when i was going to gave him the tea i drank it." said like was the normaliest thing in the world.

"What? !" asked Ayako and Bou-san in a louder way.

"He didn't thank me!" she deffended.

"He never does. Why did you do it? You saw how he was." asked Masako, as low as before.

Bou-san nodded and said "That's right. What happened today?" she openned her mouth to speak, but Bou-san... "Wait, wait! Let me guess! You were late again!"

She started pouting, so Bou-san was right. He clenched his fits and looked like he just nocked a boxer. Masako smile behind her sleeve, she was amused.

"I was in bad mood before that! I sleept, that's right, but when i was near a park trying to recover from the running i saw a couple that was fight. 'Casually' i heard their conversation and the boy was unfaithful to the girl! After that i reached the office, Naru asked the tea and i made it. I was going to gave him the tea, i really was, but when he didn't say 'thank you' i snaped!"

Bou-san, Ayako and Masako looked at each other before going on ROFLTAO mode. Let me explain; Rolling On the Floor Laughting They A** Off. Of course Masako lughted, but wasn't rolling on the floor. In the other hand, Bou-san and Ayako _were _in the floor.

"Oh...Oh God! Please remind my not to bother you when you are in bad mood!" said Bou-san while touching his stomach.

"Chan-changing the topic." tryed to talk without laughting Ayako. "What are you going to sing tonight?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? ! You only have some more hours!" entered Bou-san in the conversation.

"Just wait and see." said Mai with the same sly smile that gave naru before, in the morning. The other sweat dropped and looked at each other. They didn't know what was she going to sing, and for the moment, they still didn't want to know. Some things are better not knowing.

**22:00 p.m.**

Everybody was already in the 'Airi's Heart' bar, waiting for Mai to sing the song or songs she was planing to sing. In the end, neither Ayako, Bou-san or Masako knew what she was going to sing, and after remembering the sly smile she gave them... The three of them were shaking, all over the body.

Madoka, like always, made Naru to accept about going to see Mai singing. The other always wanted to know how she did it. Only by talking with him some minutes she had him dancing in her finger. Well, not really. They can't think of a Naru dancing, not even possesed. The only imagination made them shake in amusent.

Lin saw what they were thinking and answered their questions. "She had know him since he was small." he told them, they only looked at him withouth understanding what he wanted to say. "She knows his weak points." all of them looked at the angry Naru. Naru gave them a withering look, that made them to laugh really hard.

They were going to continue but stoped when they hear Airi's voice through the microfone. "Hello, everyone! Today, like the last saturday, we have a especial guest! She may be small and young. But her voice told much more than that. She has a powerful voice, she has a sweet voice and she is TANIYAMA MAI!" all the public was cheering and today was the double of public than the saturday.

Mai came to the stage with her loose, like always. She was wearing silver hoop slopes, really big by the way. Also, T-shirt she was wearing made her look like a delinquent, but everyone found that she looked good on it. Even thought, Bou-san was pouting about it (A/N; Really, what a brother...). The the black leather trousers also looked good on her... Come on! I will be sincere; Everything looks good on Mai!

"Hello and good night. Today i was planing to sing some songs but i decided to change them." came the small and sweet voice of Mai. "I want to dedicate this to all the people that has been unfaithful sometimes. The first song to the boys and the second to the girls."

_"Really?_ though everyone in the group. She was dedicating the song to that type of person? ... Who is this person and did she do to the real Mai.

(A/N; _**like this Mai singing**_, like this normal, **like this the choir**, and _**like this choir and Mai **_)

_**Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
**_**What we both know**_**  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
**_**So here we go **

_"Is Mai the one singing?" _thought everyone, even Naru. She have left him without words. The other day, the same but in a different way. The song she sang the saturday was calm and this one was too... too rebel? That's the word? They didn't know, but Mai was becoming a rebel. They had to stop it... After the song.

**Woohha-a-ohooh**_**  
**__**You got a secret**__**  
**_**woohha-a-ohooh  
**_**You couldn't keep it  
**_**woohha-a-ohooh**_**  
**__**Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shits about to go down **_

Mai was acting like a little child. When the choris was singing their part, she would show them her back and when she was singing with them, she would look at them. And not only that, in the last part of the sentence. When she say 'down' she made her moved her thumb downwards. In some ways it was funny, after seeing that, of course.

_**Never thought that you would be the one  
**__**Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
**__**Kiss 'n' tell**__**  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
**__**Kiss 'n' tell **_

In the first sentence, she indicated towards somebody in the public. The public laughted. In the 'Kiss and Tell' part she acted like she sended a kiss towars nobody especially.

_**Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I **__**can find someone way hotter  
with a bigger **__**wow... well  
'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
**__**I hope you cry **_

**Woohha-a-ohooh  
**_**You got a secret  
**_**Woohha-a-ohooh**_**  
**__**You couldn't keep it**__**  
**_**Woohha-a-ohooh**_**  
**__**Somebody leaked it  
And now some shits about to go down**_

_**Never thought that you would be the one  
**__**Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
**__**Kiss 'n' tell**__**  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
**__**Kiss 'n' tell**_

_**Kiss 'n' tell **__**(x8) **_

_**I hope you know**__**  
You gotta go  
**__**You**__**  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
**__**You**__**  
**__**Get up and go  
**__**'Cause i dont wanna know**_

_**I never thought that you would be the one**__**  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't**__**  
Kiss 'n' tell  
**__**You really should've kept it in**__** your pants**__**  
Hearing dirty stories **__**from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell **_

_**Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell**_

From the nothing appeared Airi and started to talk like a crazy person.

"You heard it guys! No need to repeat it, right?" everyone in the bar laught, and even some of them blushed.

Bou-san and Ayako didn't even look to the ones next to them. Masako was smiling even thought you could see conffusion in her eyes. John, for example was the one to notice it. The others were to occuped, at last one, at sending dead glares to the ones that looked in a disgusting way at Mai.

"So tell us Mai, what's the name of the song you just song?" asked Airi.

" 'Kiss 'n' Tell' by Ke$ha. And the next one is 'Energy' by Keri Hilson."

"Ok, Thanks for the information." Mai was smiling in a way that Naru really liked. WAIT! Since when does Naru like Mai's smiles... Oh God.

_**I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
Cuz I put to much energy in him and me  
Can't wait til I get through this phase  
Cuz it's killing me  
To bad we can't re-write our own history **_

_**Such a mystery when he's here with me  
**__**It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
**__**Chances fading now, patience running out**__**  
This ain't how it's supposed to be **_

_**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy**__**  
**__**How do we reverse the chemistry?  
**__**I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of **__**my energy**__**  
**__**Energy, My Energy**__**  
**__**Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy) **_

Mai was almost crying. The song in general was sad, but this part always made her cry. Naru saw this and thought, _I suppose that people doesn't change._ And let out a little sigh.

_**Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity  
Could keep your feet off the ground when you go to me  
How can two be as **__**one**__**  
We've become to divided now  
There's no use hiding from my misery  
**__**Such a mystery when he's here with me**__**  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
**__**Chances fading now, patience running out  
**__**This ain't how it's supposed to be**_

_**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy **__**(Oh, Yeah)  
**__**How do we reverse the chemistry? (**__**We gotta re-)  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
**__**This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
**_**Taking all my energy **_**(Energy)  
**_**Energy ****(**_**Energy), **_**My Energy **_**(Energy)**__**  
**__**Taking all of **___

_**Now I can feel a change in me  
And I can't afford to slip much further  
From the person I was meant to be **__**ooooo  
**__**I'm not afraid to walk **__**alone**__**  
Not give it up but moving **__**on  
**__**Before it gets to deep  
Cause your taking all of my energy**_

Now the tears that she was trying to hold, came to live and fell like a diamond drop. She looked really fragil, she alone in the stage, crying for those persons that have felt like the song described. It made Naru think, he always was thinking but today he was thinking if this was the way a girl would feel.

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?**_**  
**_**I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy (x2 everything)**

****_**Energy, **_**My Energy  
Taking all my energy**_**  
Energy, **_**My Energy**_**  
**__**Taking all of **__**(my energy) x2  
Ya killing me  
Ya taking all of me  
Oh  
**_**This love is taking all **_**my energy **_

She finished singing and wipped her tears away. She hoped that the make-up stayed where it was, if it didn't the make-up should be prepared to not see her face ever again. Bou-san hugged her, like he was a proud father and Masako and Ayako touched her shoulders to tell her she did well. John told her, as well Madoka. Lin-san only smiled, something that paralized her, but in some ways she liked it.

While the others where going to the door, Madoka appeared next to Naru to tell him: "See. It's was worth to came." she said smiling. She went to Lin and started to annoy him a little.

Naru stood there and said in a low voice. "You don't know well..." and to everyone suprise, he smiled. A real smile, the one that Mai have been trying to see since she started working for him.

**HEY, HEY, HEY!**

**Something i want to explain! The **ROFLTAO **thing was HandsomeAngel idea, but she said that she didn't mind me using it. So i used it and did some adjustments. The original one is **ROFLMAO,** but in this chapter looked better like i put it, so i hope you don't mind!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! LOVE you all!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tuesday piece

**DISCLAMER; ****I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this... **

**A/N; ****I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**A/N; ****If there´s something you don´t understand, tell me and i will try to answer you in a way you will understand. Thanks for reading this, and review.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 3:** _Tuesday piece_

Mai was in her house, and if i'm not mistaken, exactly in the hall looking at the photos that were all over the place. She smiled, just remembering thing that her mother Taniyama Ayame, and her father, Taniyama Shun, did together. Her parents loved the music, she inherited it from both of them. Her mother was more of classic music, and her father more of pop, rock and everything that was from nowdays.

They were diferent in a lot of thing, like the music but it didn't stoped the two of them to love each other. Something that Mai remembered clearly was how her mother described her father. Mai did't spend much time with him and she was upset becouse of it, she wanted Mai to know him. Her mother would tell her a diferent story of their young time every night.

She told her about how they meet, how they fall in love, how he proposed to her, how they felt when they knew that they were gona be parents... She really liked those times. Mai could never forget when her mother tell her that her father was the singer of a group. That could answer a lot of questions. Like; how could he teach Mai sing? or how did he know the musical note scale and how to reach them? She really liked the idea of having a singer for father.

She mother also teacher her something. Since her father left, Mai didn't find fun to sing. She didn't wanted to talk or sing, her mother tryed everything that could help her, but it didn't help for much. An afternoon after eating, the two of them went for a walk. Ayame notice that Mai stoped in front of a music store and that she was looking intensely a guitar and a piano. Then she had an idea, a really good one.

She draged Mai to her piano lesson room, there was Ayame's favourite piano. It was black and classic, and with it she told her feelings to her loved one. She sat Mai in front of the piano and teached her how to use it. She told something that Mai would never be able to forget. And right now she remembered her mother telling her, with her sweet voice:

_"To sing you don't need your voice. The music is in the air, every note of music is in your heart. To take it out you don't need to talk, you just need to express it. That's why we have instruments, to help us to express our feelings." _

Mai stood of the photograph of her smiling mother. It was the best photographs that her father took her, and Mai could only agree with him. She was smiling and in her arms you could see a baby. _That's me. _Thought proudly Mai. She could see the why her mother was smiling that happily. She was happy of having her daugther in her arms.

Mai's happy smile became a sad one, while thinging. _Only if it was true..._  
She really loved Naru, but even with every instrument in the world she wouldn't be able to tell him. Most likely, it would be that he wouldn't notice it.

Thinking of Naru. She was late... AGAIN. She should have gone about twenty minutes ago so that she could reach at time. She was definitelly late, and Naru being the Naru she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape from him. She left her house saying goodbye to her parents mentally.

At 8:03 she reached the office breathing hard. One of this days she should enter the athletics equipment, and go compete in a real competition. She would win it without thinking. She was suprised not to hear the typical 'You're late' or the 'Mai, tea'. She just smiled and thought that maybe Naru didn't notice she was late.

"Mai, tea. And you're late." _Damn._

"Ok!" she answere cheerful.

Naru arched an eyebrow. Mai normally wouldn't be happy after the morning 'late-session'. Naru let a sigh out and went to his office while Mai was left to make the tea. She went to the little kitchen of the SPR and made the tea that Naru liked that much. After doing it she went to hand it to Naru.

She knocked the door asking for permission and after hearing the 'pass' she entered. She placed the tea in Naru's desk and waited for a thank you that never arrived. She shruged her shoulders and went of the office. Yup, it was like another day in the office, well, almost. It wouldn't be like another day without Mai's yeeling and cursing, something that another person could do. It wouldn't be the same, but something is something.

Some hour late, after giving him the last tea that was ten minutes ago, Naru called Mai for another tea, and i sometimes ask myself what would be for him to be without his precious tea for, at last, a day. He would go crazy? He will say please? He would beg? He would do ANYTHING in order to obtain it, like say what he felt for Mai *a devilish smile in face that would scare anyone*? We should really think of. What i was saying.

He called Mai for the third time and he still haven't got the answer he always heard. The cursing of under her breath. He didn't hear the door opening, so she didn't go shopping; there were no sounds of something falling, so she didn't trip and hurt herself; and he didn't hear the teapot exploding, so she didn't start doing the tea. So the only answer was that Mai didn't hear him or that she was ignoring him. She came in a good mood, so she didn't hear him calling, for sure.

Naru let a sigh and stood up from his confort chair. He went out the office and was about to call her until he saw what she was doing. She was smiling, a smile that was very charming with that spark that appeared when she was happy, and she was tapping in the desk with the firgers of her right hand. He had seen her doing this that he didn't that existed, but this time he was sure that it was the first time her doing so.

Naru went to her and called for her, this time she didn't answer again. He stood behind her and touched her shoulders at the same time he yelled in her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" she yelled. He thought that she had left him deaf.

She was breating hard, he noticed, and was there was a little red colour forming in her cheeks, something that was very cute in her, he also noticed. He shaked his head, like doing it would stop him from thinking that way about her.

"God! Naru don't do that ever again! I'm lucky that i'm still breathing, i thought that my heart stoped for a moment!" said Mai looking at him.

"Stop playing around and then i won't have to do it anymore." he said with irritation on his voice, she noticed.

"You wanted something?" she asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Yes. For the fiveth time, tea." and after hearing the typical, 'narcissist tea-addict', he smirked and went back to his office until the client would come. As Naru asked and ordered, she went to make the tea, silenty asking for the client to come. There was an appointment at 14:45 for the person who called two days ago. His name was Oshita Minoru, and seemed that he really didn't care if there were spirits in his house. It was 14:28 still and she was bored to tears.

She didn't want to do her paper work, it was the worst thing about all the work she had to do. She sometimes cleaned the office, and most of the time she was a slave for the reincarnation of Satan, king of the hell. She wouldn't be suprised if someday Naru came from his cave with red horns and tail, quite the opposite, she would think that he at last came out of his costume.

If she didn't want to her paper work, there was only one thing left to do... continue tapping her finger in the desk to sing her mother songs. Her mother, that was a piano teacher after Mai was born, would create song for her. Before Mai was born, Taniyama Ayame was a professional pianist. She was know almost all over the world, she loved music and she was vvery shy.

She was, but not when she had a piano in her hands. Like she always said to Mai, you don't need your voice to sing, she belived that and playing the piano was the form she had to sing, a very beautiful one i have to say. Mai smiled at the thought of her mother in front of thousans of person playing the piano. She started taping her fingers in the desk and stoped when she hear the bell ring.

She almost jumed from her chair and went to open the door. When she opened the door, a man in his early twentys appeared. He was tall and had black hair and caramel colour eyes. He stared at her like a prey, she didn't liked it and when she heard his voice she thought that it was deeper that Lin-san's.

"Is this the Shibuya Psychic Research?"

"Yes, it's. I suppose you are Oshita-san." she smiled at him, even thought in her head she wasn't being so kind. "Come this way." and she leaded him to the couch while she went for Naru.

She knocked the door and put her head in the office, "Naru, the client of 14:45 is here."

He nodded and tell her, "Mai, make tea."

She passed near Lin-san's office and told him about the client. He also nodded but in difference with Naru, he didn't say anything to answer. She went to the kitchen and made the tea. While she was waiting for tea she looked to the door, she saw that Naru was already sit in his usual sit and Lin with his laptop in his legs. It was the usual view of them when there was a client. The tea was done and Mai left the kitchen to enter in the waiting room where her boss was.

Oshita Minoru didn't take off his eyes of her, and she didn't like it. Naru also saw this and tryed to gain his attention.

"So you are..." started Naru.

Minoru looked at him and answered. "Oshita Minoru. Call me Minoru."

"Ok, Oshita-san. And why did come here?" Lin was typing everything that was happening.

"My family thinks that our house is haunted." he stated. _Don't tell me._ Thought Mai and sighned.

"What exactly happens in you house."

"Basically, we can hear sounds at night, like yells, little object move of their place, the doors something lock by they will, and the things fall to the floor when no one move or touch them." he said.

Naru looked like he was telling a bad joke. He sighed and looked at Mai, Mai looked at him and knew what was going to come. "I'm sorry, but i will have to decline your case." he said now looking at the other man.

For the last time, Minoru looked at Mai and say. "Ok. Bye." he stand up and go by the door he entered.

The three persons left in the office looked like they were annoyed. Mostly the boss of the Yakuza, and the assistant, but not much. They stayed in silence until Mai broke that silence.

"What have just happened?" asked Mai a little confused.

"Nothing. Forget it." said Naru while aproaching his office but before entering in he called. "Mai, tea." _Damn that narcissist tea-addict._ She thought while going to the kitchen, again. Even the great Demon Lord could change anybodys mood.

**21:55 p.m.**

It was becoming something normal to come to the bar. Since the saturday where Bou-san forced Mai to sing, they have been coming here without forgeting a day. Mai was happy, they didn't have to go and see her sing but they still came. That only showed her how much they cared for her, and she really liked it. It was like to see all the family going to see their little daughter do her first appearence in a stage.

Like always, Bou-san and Ayako were arguing, John was trying to stop them, Masako was watching with amusment like Madoka, and Lin and Naru were starting to get used to be draged from work to see Mai. Something that Naru was strating to do with pleasure. Bou-san and Ayako were still arguing until Madoka spoke.

"It's hard to think that you two aren't going out." The two of them shup up, looked at each other and blushed. Madoke and Masako knew what it meant.

"WHAT? !" yelled the two of them. All the people of the bar stared at them, and continued talking but lower.

"What haven't you two tell us?" now Madoka wasn't smiling, and Masako neither.

"W-well... you see..." stared Bou-san.

"We see that you two haven't told us anything." finished Masako.

"What are you trying to say, Masako-san, Mori-san?" asked John in total conffusement.

"We are trying to say that these two _are _going out, right?" explained Madoka. The other two looked at another way, trying to hide their blush.

"When happened?" asked Masako.

"Have you told Mai?" asked Naru. WAIT A MINUTE! Naru? Everyone think the same and look at him. He glare at them and say, "Have you?"

"No." came Ayako's asnwer.

"Talking about Mai." Bou-san was just trying to change the conversation. "Does anyone know what she is going to sing tonight?" ask him. Everyone shake their heads. "And you girls know what she is wearing?" Madoka and Masako shake their head but Ayako answer.

"She asked me if she could borrow a pair of white low heels."

"AND NOW THE TIME THAT EVERYBODY WAS WAITING FOR! OUR LITTLE SINGER, MAI-CHAN IS GOING TO SING!" came Airi's voice. The lights aimed at the stage and illuminated Mai, in a white dress sitting in a black piano.

"Hello, and good night to everyone. Tonight the song i'm going to sing is for some of my friends that have became a couple." Mai winked an eye to Bou-san and Ayako, and these two smiled. "So i hope you like it."

Mai put her fingers in the piano and slowly the song started to be hear.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here.**_

"It seems that she already knew!" scalmed Madoka. Lin sighned, he was still in doubt of Madoka told Mai or not, but he would definitelly know it sooner or later.

"It doesn't mather, but Mai seriouslly know how to play the piano?" asked Bou-san.

"It seems so..." said John.

"Shup up!" hissed Ayako.

_So that was what she was doing in the morning... _Naru couldn't help but think.

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.**_

_**I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

Bou-san and Ayako look at each other, smile and took their hands together. The others where looking at Mai, but by the corner of their eyes they could see what the two love birds where doing. _It's a shame Yasuhara-san isn't here to tease them. _thought Madoka, and Lin-san was silenctly prying. _Thanks god Yasuhara isn't here._

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.**_

_**When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.**_

Mai stayed playing the piano a little bit more until the songs was full finished. She smiled and bowed to everyone. I don't know how, but everytime Airi appears everyone think how can she come up to the stage without being seen.

"So pretty! Don't you think so! At last i do, by the way, who is this song singer?"

"Oh, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City." she said smiling.

"Very pretty. I can't wait to see what you sing us tomorrow!"

"Me neither!" yell someone in the public.

"It's a pity but you will have to wait, candy boy!" answered Airi.

While Airi stayed in the stage yelling with the public, Mai decide to make her escape without being seen by her. She went to Bou-san and Ayako and hugged them. All of them were how did Mai about the couple and the ones to ask was Masako.

"When did you know?"

"Yesterday. But when did you start going out, in reallity?" now it was time for Bou-san to answer her, a little blushed and embarrashed.

"The saturday. After you sang i started to think how i felt about her, and when i saw that other guys where looking at her like a piece of meat, i asked her if i could help her go home."

"When we reached my house, he said something about me and we started arguing." continued for him. _They never change._ Thought the other. "We continued arguing until he kissed me and told me... that he loved me." she finished smiling.

"How romantic!" exclamed Mai, that was jumping.

"Bou-san, i didn't know you were so romantic." teased Madoka.

"And what did you answer?" wanted to know Masako.

"I told him... that i loved him back." she was still smiling but blushing a little.

"But you were the one to say something to me." said Bou-san.

"It doesn't mather." asnwered Ayako.

_They will never change. _Thought everyone.

* * *

**I have something to say!**

**Yesterday was the birthday of a friend, and i thought that i could update a chapter then but the damn internet and the wifi sistem wouldn't left me, so i updated today. I know that it's not a great thing, but i wanted her to know that she is very special and that i hope the best for her!**

**Happy birthday, HandsomeAngel! **

**By the way, the 10th chapter of Stolen Voice was amazing, like the others. NO WAIT! Better, becouse Naru kiss Mai again! I can't wait to know what pair will be next one to fall!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Wednesday piece

**Hello everyone! **

**I don't know if you have read my other story, 'Two Types of Famous', but i started  
and i still haven't finished it. The thing is; i posted a note asking for opinions and  
i've been thinking in a good case to write about. I already have the story, more or  
less, but i won't be updating any chapter until i finish this story. And right now  
i'm with exams, so it will take some time.  
FORGIVE ME! T.T**

**DISCLAMER; ****I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this... **

**A/N; ****I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 4:** _Wednesday piece _

Mai was happily hearing music in his iPod NaNo, just one of the things that she could do happily in work time. She shouldn't be doing it, but she was very, very, very bored and was willing to do anything to pass the bore session. Even if it meaned for her to condratic her boss orders, even knowing what could happen to her, or her paycheck better said. She was hearing a song sang by Miley Cyrus, she liked her songs and her voice a lot more.

At that moment she was hearing 'I Can't be Tamed' and she couldn't but think the opposite. Wherever she was in the office she would feel like a slave, in other words, like she was being tamed. Of course that Naru didn't even notice it, he was in his own planet named 'Working Mars', and like the name said there only was place for those that only think about working.

Today was going to be the same days as the others, she knew it. There wouldn't be clients, and Naru would give her so much work that she could die while doing it. If people could die by choking with a piece of apple, then it was also posible to die while doing work! As soon as Mai though about the work, Naru came of his office and gave Mai a pile of work. Mai slighty jumped wishing that Naru didn't seen her hearing music.

"I'm sure you finished the other pile, so here is the next. But before you start with it, make me tea." said Naru while looking at her.

"Of course, his highness, i will love to." said Mai with clenched teeth.

"And Mai." she looked at her handsome boss._ Damn him. Why does he had to be so handsome? God, do you hear me? Becouse if you are, i won't forget this!_

"Next time you are hearing music, try to hide it." he said smirking. She blushed and said.

"Why you...?" _damn handsome tea-addict. _She finished in her head. When she answered his comand she was growling.

She went to do the usual tea that her boss always ordered her without taking the iPod with her. After doing the tea, she went to take it to her boss. Like always, she waited for him to let her enter and left the tea in his desk. She waited (like always) for him to thank her, even knowing that he wouldn't do it. And last, she left the office mumbling indecent adjectives talking about Naru. She didn't wait to see the little smile in her boss face, it was a shame, but he didn't tell her anything more and watched her leave the office and slaming the poor door. _I will have to change that door. _He thought.

When she was already out of Naru's office, she saw Ayako sitting in the sofa and Bou-san looking at her iPod like it was an outspace thing. She tryed not to laught. Who thought that Bou-san, the guitar player of a band, didn't know what was an iPod.

"Bou-san... What are you trying to do?" she was smiling, of course she was smiling. He was bend down a little and was moving the iPod like it was a present box. You know, when little children want to know what is inside a present and start shaking it? Just try to imagine it.

"Mai! What the hell is this thing! ?" said a furius Bou-san.

"An iPod! An apparatus to hear music, like an Mp3, or an Mp4. But more moderm; with games, different hour of all the planet, chronometer, films and space to put photos." He still was shaking the iPod. "Bou-san, are you really a guitar player?" said laughting with Ayako.

"Well, i'm sorry for not knowing!" said a little red. Mai walked until she was in his left side and took the iPod from his hands.

"Let me." She took the headphone from his hands and put one is his ear and the other one in her ear. She teached him how to put it in on and off, and she teached him how to play the music and how to let it in pause. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything." he said smiling.

"Let me use it after him, ok?" asked Ayako.

"Of course." answered Mai while hearing the song start.

"Shup up! I can't hear anything!"

The last song she heard was the one of Miley Cyrus, so right now the two of them were hearing it. Mai really liked the music and all, but Bou-san was trying to understand the lyrics so he really needed silence. It wasn't like he knew english very well, but he knew the basic so he could understand the lyrics and he was really having a good time. When he reached the chorus, he was trying not to laught, don't know why, but i suppose that he was thinking how a felt. The song finished and he was having tear in his eyes.

"God! Oh My Godness! The song was inspired in you!" said betwen laught. At that moment appear Naru saying his historycal phrase.

"How many time do i have to tell you that this isn't a place to chatt?" he said obviouly angry. That only made Bou-san to laugh louder that he was being. Naru turned to Ayako and asked:

"Has he already gone crazy?" Ayako just shrugged her shoulders and he mumbled. "It was the damned time..." after that he went to his office leaving the crazy monk there, lieing down on the floor.

"Bou-san, do you remember how to breath? If you do, then please BREATH!" said Mai that was also laughing.

She was seeing that Bou-san was laughting that hard, that he was having problems to breath. She looked at Ayako and she was also laughing, it looked like Bou-san laugh could be contagious.

"Ayako! Do something!" screamed a now worried Mai.

"Don't worry! It happens sometimes!"

"Are you serious? !" yelled Mai.

"Of course!"

"Mai, what are you going to sing tonight?" asked a now regular breathing Bou-san, even thought it was being a little hard for him.

"At last you breath..." said Mai before falling in the sofa.

"Of course i breath! If i didn't, i would die, you know!" said a proud Bou-san.

"Don't tell me..." growled Mai from the sofa.

"Can i borrow the iPod now?" asked Ayako.

"You haven't answered my question." declared Bou-san.

"Just. Don't. Talk. At. The. Same. Time." answered Mai.

"I was first!" declared Ayako.

"WHAT? !" yelled Bou-san.

"What you hear!"

"No! I'm first!"

"No! I'm!"

"SHUP UP!" yelled Mai and Naru at the same time. Ayako and Bou-san only swallowed, very hard. Naru was still in his office, so he had yelled from inside, and Mai was still in the sofa, at last next to the sofa. In reallity she was standing with her hands in her hips.

"What are you two? ! Little children? !" asked Mai. They shaked their head, with fear running all over their bodys. "What did you asked."

The two of them started to talk at the same time so Mai just stood up, took her jacked from her chair and went to Naru's office. When she came back the other two were looking at her with doubt in their eyes. She left the office without saying goobye and the other could only feel but sad. She has just left without saying goobye to them!

Bou-san and Ayako looked at each other for some seconds and them looked at what was in Bou-san's hand. Mai have left her iPod and didn't remember it. They didn't know what to do with it, so Bou-san asked:

"What do we do with this?"

"I don't know."

"We could left it in her desk."

"Maybe is better to give it to her tonigh."

"You are right." the two of the were about to leave, but Bou-san had an idea. "Wait." Ayako looked at him. "And if we left it with our precious Naru-chan?" he had a smirk playing in his face, something that Ayako liked. She smiled and nodded. They went to Naru's office and opened the door without calling.

"Knock the door before entering." what a greting...

"Naru-chan!" singed Bou-san voice. Naru looked up. Whenever the monk used that tone and the chan in the end, he was planing something. Something not really good, at last in his world. "Mai forgot her iPsomething and we thought that you could give it back to her."

"..."

"And?" asked Ayako.

"Give it to me." came his answer. Bou-san and Ayako smiled and left the Ipod in his desk. After that they left.

_...Peace at last... _came the only thought of Naru. He was about to start doing his work again, but the view of the iPod of Mai only made him want to look in it. _Sometimes they can be usefull..._ with a smirk in his face he took the iPod and started to look what type of music Mai had in it.

**21:20 p.m.**

"What did you do today in the office?" came the question of Madoka. Some minutes ago she asked her how had she spent the day in the office and the only think that she heard for an asnwer was a growl. She was looking at Bou-san and Ayako.

"What!" came Ayako voice.

"We just went to pass the time!" came Bou-san worried voice.

"Sure..." mumbled Naru. It was a miracle that the only ones that heared that were Madoka and Lin.

"Then what did you talk about?" asked again Madoka.

"About her iPsomething and nothing much." said Bou-san, Ayako nodded. "We couldn't talk much becouse she left early." Ayako nodded again. The others looked at him, iPsomething? Was he talking about an iPod?

"Figure out the why." said Naru before drinking his drink. The other looked at him understanding, except Ayako and Bou-san that they looked confused.

"And, somebody know what is Mai singing today?" asked John, that was sitting next to Masako.

"I have an idea about it." said a smirking Bou-san looking at Naru. He stared back and was about to talk when Airi appeared in stage.

"Hello, my dear friends! I know that you were waiting for me to sing, but... instanted of me here we have a little angel. Do you know what's her name?"

"MAI!"

"That's right! You all pass the exam! And now with our angel, Taniyama Mai! That will be singing something really shoking!"

Mai appeared with a black dress that reached her half thigh, it was really short, so she also put a legging that reached her knees and black normall shoes. She was wearing a little of black make-up and silver earings.

"First; it's not something to be shoked of!" she stared at Airi with every force she had "Second; i dedicate this song to those that think that having a boss is anightmare!" she was smiling, and trying to get back all the things that Naru made her "And third; Boss, i hope you hear this!" now she was smirking and looking directly at Naru.

_Of course he is gona hear. He is right here!_ Thought every one in the group looking at the pissed Naru.

_**ROCK MAFIA**__**  
For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
Cause I'm **__**hot like that**__**  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
Cause I'm built like that**_

First; of course that they were shoked, except Bou-san that he was already thinking that she would sing it. Second; of course all the people here thought that having a boss was a nightmare, but to be expecific, all people around Bou-san was thinking it. And third; of course that her boss was hearing it, but Bou-san doubted that he would like it. At last, he receibed a slith widened of eyes for Naru's part._****_

I go through guys like money flying out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

I can't be_** tamed**__**  
I can't be **__**saved**__**  
I can't be **__**blamed**__**  
**__**I can't, can't, I can't be tamed**__**  
I can't be **__**changed**__**  
I can't be **__**saved**__**  
I can't be **_**(can't be)**_**  
**__**I can't be tamed**_

The chance of type of song did really shock everyone. Mai had a very powerful voice, she could sing in a low small voice and then suprise everyone and sing a powerful and meanful song with a stronge voice. _****_

If I see my reflection about _**my intentions**__**  
I'll tell ya I'm not here **__**to sell ya**__**  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
**_**(I'm not a brat like that)**_**  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces **__**are jagged**__**  
**__**If you can understand this  
**__**we can make some**__** magic**__**  
I'm on **__**like that**__****_

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

I can't be _**tamed**__**  
I can't be **__**saved**__**  
I can't be **__**blamed**__**  
I can't, can't  
I can't be **__**tamed**__**  
I can't be **__**changed**__**  
I can't be **__**saved**__**  
I can't be **_**(can't be)**_**  
I can't be **__**tamed**__****_

I'm not a trick you play  
I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake  
I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
_**(I can't be tamed)**__****_

I wanna fly I wanna drive_** I wanna go**__**  
I wanna be a part of something I**__** don't know**__**  
And if you try to hold me back I **__**might explode**__**  
**__**Baby by now you should know **__****_

I can't be _**tamed**__**  
I can't be **__**saved**__**  
I can't be**__** blamed**__**  
I can't, can't  
**__**I can't be tamed**__**  
I can't be **__**changed**__**  
I can't be **__**saved**__**  
**__**I can't be **_**(can't be)**_**  
I can't be tamed**_

Mai finished singing with a happy smile in her face. God how well she felt in that moment, the only thing that could make her day perfect was for Naru not to trate her like a slave, or a puppy. She thanked everyone and went to her friends. They all cheered her, while the girls hugged her they took to take the advance to look at Naru, and Bou-san also, like always.

After everyone greted her about the good work she had done, she was about to leave when Naru stoped her from doing so.

"Mai." he said.

"Yes?" asked her, worry in her eyes. And a little afraid too, she has just tell him that she didn't like the way he trated her.

"Here." he handed her the iPod that she forgot in the office. She smiled, she thought that she had lost it.

"Thanks! I thought that i lost it for sure!" she was still smiling, and Naru wanted to but he knew that he shouldn't so instanted he told her something like;

"As expected from you."

"..." Mai didn't say anything until it hit her, she blushed and yelled at him while going to the door. "DAMN YOU, NARCISSIST TEA-ADDICT!"

Mai took the iPod from her pocket, that had already put it in, and looked at the song that was in pause. She didn't even know that she had it in there and wasn't vry sure if she liked it, so he started to listen to it. The song was 'Can't Help to Fall in Love' by A*Teens.

_**Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
Cause' I can't help falling in love with you...**_

_**As the river flows, Gently to the sea  
Darlin so we go, somethings were meant to be..  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause' I can't help fallin in love with you...**_


	6. Chapter 5: Thursday piece

**Next chapter is on!**

**It was time to...**

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this...**

**A/N; I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 5: **_Thursday piece_

"Please, can someone explain me how did we end in this situation?" asked a confussed Bou-san.

"I highly doubt i could..." said another confused John.

"I don't want to even think about it!" said an also confused and angry Ayako.

"I actually like it." said Masako. The other three stared at her like saying 'are-you-serious?' "What? It's true." the other didn't stop staring at her.

"HEY! The choir over there! Are you ready to start?"

"Not really..."

"I don't think so..."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why, of course." once again, the other three stared at her and once again Mai stoped them from doing so anymore.

"Ok. We start in the second choir." Bou-san and Ayako groaned, John sighed and Masako continued smiling while thinking: _Who thought that Mai would be of any help, and twice, nothing more and nothing less?_

**FLASHBACK;**

_Mai was sitting in the couch sofa when Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako entered in the office. She had a sad face, they thought that somethig was going bad for her, and they were worried about her so they asked what was happening to her:_

_"Hey, Mai. What happen? You aren't furious with Naru, nor happy of seeing us, did something really important happened?" asked Bou-san. Even thought he was worried he also added a little of teasing to try to cheer her up._

_"That's right. You would come running to hug me." said Ayako with that motherly voice._

_"Running? Just for you? I think that she runaways when she see you." said Masako also trying to cheer Mai up. Ayako didn't notice it and was about to bit Masako when John stoped her._

_"Calm down. Mai-san, did something happen to someone you know?" _

_"That's not possible. Come on! We are okay, so nobody is hurt, see?" said Bou-san spinning around like a ballet dancer._

_"He wasn't talking about you, stupid monk!" yelled Ayako._

_"And what do you know!"_

_"More than you, monk-chan!" Ayako was smirking._

_"What did you say, old hag!" _

_"Hey!"_

_"STOP!" yelled Mai. "It doesn't appear that you two are going out!"_

_"That's right." said Masako. Bou-san and Ayako glared at Masako and John once again stoped them._

_"Will you please stop?" he was looking at the choldren while saying it. Then he was looking at Mai. "Did something happen, Mai-san?"_

_"...The girls that normally do the choir can't come for tonight show..." said a little depresed._

_"It was only that! Come on! There are a lot of persons that would be happy to sing the choir, right?" said Ayako._

_"It's true." helped Masako._

_"But the show it's tonight! How can I find four people that could do the choir? I don't have time to!" answered a still depresed Mai._

_"You don't have to go that far to found them." said Masako. _

_Mai smiled when she understood what the medium was trying to say. In the time that Mai understood what Masako have said, John, Ayako and Bou-san were looking at each other not knowing what was happening to the two little girls. _

_"What do you mean by that, Masako-chan?" asked Bou-san._

_"I think i didn't understand a bit." said Ayako._

_"I'm in the same situation." said John._

_Masako and Mai looked at them with a devilish smile in their faces. They sometimes see it in Mai, so it was common for them. But in the case of Masako, it was the first being herself, it didn't count when she was possesed. And the only thought that came to their mind was. _Is this Masako?

_"Why...Why are you two smiling...?" asked a scared Bou-san. Masako and Mai looked at each other and started to explain their plan._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After all the effort that they put in the song, they couldn't do anything more that sit in a chair in the mini bar and talk really low. Not that it could afect to Bou-san and Ayako. You can always imagine the two of them in the same room wothout speaking, but acept it: It will never happen.

"Mai... Do you always do this... to sing a song or two...?" asked a tired Bou-san.

"I really admire you." said Ayako that was drinking a camomille.

"I think... that i lost my voice..." said John.

"Little blonde, you are talking right now. I think that you should be happy with it." said Bou-san.

"Don't worry John, you haven't lost your voice." said Masako trying to confort John.

"Thanks God..." muttered John.

"Yet!" said Mai with a smile in her face.

John stared at her with his eyes very open and he looked lighty pale. Masako was trying to hide her smile with the sleeve of her kimono, but wasn't trying very hard becouse Bou-san and Ayako looked at her like she was crazy. Even thought she had really liked the experience, she was also tired.

"Now seriously. Do you always do this before going to the show?" asked Ayako.

"Normally we do it before the show. What i want to say is that when i decide what song i'm gonna sing, i call Airi-san and tell her. Then, she calls the choir and tell them what song it is, and each one of us learn it at house. After learning it, and before the show starts, we do a test of sound and after that we sing." said Mai while drinking kas of orange.

"I still don't understand that you didn't tell us." said Masako.

"Tell what, Hara-san?" asked John.

"That she singed that well, of course." answered Bou-san. Masako nodded in agreement.

"I didn't find it a mather of life or death. Also, i didn't think i singed that well." the other looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that!"

"That's a stupidity! Of course you sing well!" said Ayako.

Mai blushed. "I only like singing..."

"Oh, another question." said John.

"Shoot."

"Who taugh you how to play the piano?" the other looked suprised.

"It's true! I didn't notice!" said Ayako.

"I did notice, but i forgot!" screamed Bou-san. "How could I?"

"It's becouse you were spellbound while hearing her sing." stated Masako.

"That's also true!" said Ayako.

"Of course it is." agreed Masako.

"I'm sorry John, but... What was the question?" asked a confused Mai.

"Oh, yes. Who taugh you how to play the piano?"

"My mother." answered Mai.

Before John asked, the other three were still arguing, but after hearing the answer that Mai gave John, they stoped talking. They knew that Mai was orphan and it seemed that she didn't mind being one, she was happy that she meet them. At last, that's what she told them, and it also seemed that it was also true. They never had the chance to talk about her family, they thought that it would be painful for her to remember. But it seemed that she was happy remembering her mother.

"I'm sorry for asking." said John, regreting the question.

"Oh, don't worry! I actually like remembering my mother and father, so don't feel guilty!" said Mai while moving her hands in the air.

"So it's like that..." said Masako.

Mai smiled sadly "Before my father died i smiled and singed all day, my mother like it. After an ancident, my father died and i became upset... I almost didn't smile nor talk nor sing, my mother wanted to do something to make me happy, so she taugh me how to play the piano."

"Mai..." said Bou-san.

"May i... ask their names?" asked softly Masako.

Mai looked at the space and said "Taniyama Ayame and Taniyama Shun." Bou-san was with the mouth open, the same as John and Masako, at last Masako covered it with her slevee. Ayako just got here eyes very bigs and started to cough her drink, she almost drow in her own drink.

"Don't tell me... your father was Taniyama Shun, the singer of the group of 15 years ago named 'Eden'!" said and exited Bou-san.

"And Taniyama Ayame wasn't a very famous pianist of also 15 years ago?" asked a confused Masako.

"That's right... How did you know?" asked an impresed Mai.

"They were really famous and well-know! All over the world!" said Bou-san.

"All over the world?" asked Ayako. "I don't think so, Ayame-san maybe but i don't think that 'Eden' was know all over the world. In Japan, for sure, but in the world? Nah."

"'Eden's singer was really good, maybe it happened!" Said Bou-san.

"Taniyama Ayame played the piano in Europe and in the USA, so she was definitelly know all over the world." said Masako. John nodded, he also liked her.

"How do you know that much about my parents?" asked Mai.

"When i was small, i really liked that group. My father always said that it was a waste of time, but even so i listened it." said Bou-san with a smile. "I could say that 'Eden' was the group that inspired me learn to play the giutar."

"When i was small my mother played the piano. She really liked your mother, and she would play her songs to me. Like a lullaby. They were very beautiful." said Masako smiling.

"My parents weren't the type of person that liked music so easily. They have a very exquisite hear for music. They only liked classic music, and your mother was one of their favourite." said Ayako.

"In Australia Taniyama Ayame was well know. Since i was small i liked clasic music and one time that i was passing by a music shop, i hear one of her songs. It was very relaxing and pure, i really liked it." said John smiling. **(A/N: yes, everyone is smiling, but what can i do? when you remember something pretty and special you smile without thinking about it!)**

"Oh, that's right... my parents were famous, i didn't even remember it..."

"You didn't remember it? !" screamed Ayako.

"Are you human? !" asked Bou-san.

"HEY! They were my parents! With what other eyes could i see them? !" also scremed Mai while defending herself.

"You three are scaring ghosts." said Masako.

"Are ghosts in here?" asked John.

"Are you serious? !" asked Bou-san. Masako nodded and Mai growled.

"Even in bars i'm being targeted!" said Mai.

"Mai. You aren't being targeted." said Bou-san. John and Masako just nodded in agreement.

"YET! I'm not being targeted YET!"

"Whatever you say..." said Ayako.

**21:30 p.m.**

Madoka, Lin and Naru were sit in their usual table in the bar, and the thing that was strange for Madoka was that Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako haven't come yet. They normally were the first to reach the bar, but today they were no where to found. And Mai didn't tell Naru nothing of coming earlier to the bar.

"Something is wrong, definitelly." said Madoka. Naru looked at her and let ou a sigh.

"Why do you think that way?" asked Lin, to nobodys suprise. There would be some people suprised, if they were there. And they weren't, and Naru becouse knows his assistan wasn't suprised.

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, Masako-chan and John-san aren't here. That's enought to know that something is wrong."

"And Mai also isn't here. So don't think too much of it." said Naru like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But that's becouse she is with the choir in the back stage, preparing the thing that need to be changed." said Madoka.

"And why do you know that?" asked Lin.

"Becouse i asked Mai-chan, and she told me what does she do when she is there." said Madoka smiling, most of nothing becouse Naru tensed a little after hearing it.

Naru and Lin were about to ask her anthing more, but were stoped becouse Airi-san was in the stage ready to present Mai with all the strenght she had in her voice.

"AND HERE WE ARE AGAIN! BUT TODAY WE HAVE A LITTLE CHANGE IN THE PROGRAM! DON'T WORRY, YOU STILL BE HEARING MAI-CHAN, BUT THE CHOIR IS DEFINITELY DIFERENT! SO... HERE IS TODAYS CHOIR; TAKIGAWA HOUSHO, WELL KNOW AS BOU-SAN, MATSUZAKI AYAKO, HARA MASAKO AND JOHN BROWN! LISTEN TO THEM BECOUSE THEY DO SING WELL!"

Bou-san appeared and was wearing a white T-shirt with white pants and white shoes, in other words, he was complety dressed in white. Then appeared Ayako, that was wearing a white dress and white heels. After her entered Masako, aslo in a white dress and white shoes. And for the last John, aslo wearing a white T-shirt and pants. Said in another words; the four of them were wearing white clothes.

"I still don't know how did we end here..." whispered Bou-san to Ayako.

"I know how, but don't to remember..." whispered back Ayako.

"So... Tell us!" said Airi-san looking at the couple. Ayako and Bou-san thought that was going to ask about what Mai song two days ago, but were mistaken. "What are you going to us today?" the two of them let out a reliebe breath.

"'All The Lovers' by Kylie Minogue." said Masako smiling.

"Oh, i think i know about it... Very pretty!" said Airi-san. "So start wherever youo want!"

(A/N; like this normal, **like this Mai,** _like this Masako, _**like this John, **_**like this Bou-san,**_ like this Ayako, _**like this Bou-san and Ayako, **__like this the choir_) **(A/N; I know how you feel, i'm aslo lost, i don't know how did i finish this chapter)**

**Dance  
It's all I wanna do  
So won't you  
Dance  
I'm standing here with you  
Why won't you move  
I'll get inside your groove  
Cuz I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire.**

_It hurts  
When you get too close  
But baby it hurts  
If love is really good  
You just want more  
Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire._

"Guau... Never thought that Masako-chan could sing that well..." said Madoka.

Naru said nothing, just becouse he was too busy looking at Mai. She was also wearing a white dress, with white low heels and with white ribbons in her wrists. She looked like an angel and the only problem was that the other men in the bar were thinking the same.

_**All the lovers  
That have gone before  
They don't compare to you  
Don't be running  
Just give me a little bit more  
They don't compare  
**__All the lovers_

"Mai-chan really thought of them when she chose the song!" said Madola happily.

**Feel  
Can't you see there's so much here to feel  
Deep inside in your heart  
You know I'm real  
Can't you see that this is really higher, higher, higher, higher.**

_**Breathe  
I know you find it hard  
But baby **__breathe__**  
Lying next to me  
Its all you **__need__**  
And I'll take you there  
I'll take you **__higher, higher, higher, higher._

Bou-san was a guitarrist, but didn't have a lot of singer. That could be seen in Naru's and Lin's face. Compared to John, Bou-san was doing... well. But really, Bou-san should be doing the choir alone and leave the solos to the girls and John.

_**All the lovers  
That have gone before  
They don't compare to you  
Don't be running  
Just give me a little bit **__more  
__**They don't compare  
All the lovers**_

**Dance  
It's all I wanna do  
So won't you dance  
I'm standing here with you  
Why won't you move  
Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire.**

_fire, fire, fire, fire_

_**All the lovers  
That have gone before  
They don't compare to you  
Don't be running  
Just give me a little bit **__more__**  
They don't compare  
**__All the lovers_

Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako were smiling happily and breathing really hard, you could say that they weren't habit to sing in front of so many persons. Well, Bou-san had the habit to be playing in front of many persons, but playing the guitar and not singing. The other really liked it but weren't going to try again, at last that was what John, Ayako and Bou-san said.

Masako was happily saying that if Mai needed someone to do the choir again, just to call her. In other words, she was prepared to do a second or third try and sing again. Everyone was getting ready to left, but Mai triped and was about to fall to the floor.

She was waiting the pain, but it never came. She didn't felt any pain, on the contrary, she was felling something strong but soft touching her skin. She was afraid to open her didn't, she didn't even know when she closed them, but even so she did. She was in her own feets and after openning them she was about to fall again. When she opened her eyes, she saw ocean blue.

In other words, her boss, Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru stoped her from failing and had his arms around her in a protective mode. She was as red as a blood **(A/N; just said that becouse the colour of blood is darker than a tomato), **and Naru's face was inches apart. It was taking Naru all his mind power not to lower his face and kiss her. She opened her mouth to say something, but words didn't come.

"Ejem, ejem!" thei hear someone say. It was Bou-san and was smirking. "Naru-chan, if you don't mind letting go of Mai then tell us and we will leave you two alone." Naru let go of Mai almost pouting and said:

"Let's go." said Naru in his unemotional mask. But it was only apparience, in his mind he was going at 120 km/h.

Mai stood there, red as blood and with her mouth a little bit open. Naru looked back and said to her something with that damn smirk in his handsome face.

"Mai, if you don't close you mouth you will be eating flies in a moment."

Mai stood there again, with her mouth closed but her blush stayed there. And her mind was something like this; _Damn him! One moment he is grabing me to not to fall and the next moment he is insulting me! If he cared for me he wouldn't insult me! Oh, wait... He doesn't care about me! Not that i want him to care for me- who do i want to lie? I WANT him to care about me! Why, GOD! Why did you have to made him like that!

* * *

_

**HELLO MY DEAR FRIENDS!**

**Congratulate me! Please! Last week i did four exams and i did well enought... That's what i thought, the truth is...**

**THAT I HAVE PASSED ALL OF THEM! Please, let me tell you! I'm very exicted...**

**Biology - 7'25 of 10**

**History - 7'7 of 10**

**English - 9'5 of 10**

**Latin - 7'9 of 8**


	7. Chapter 6: Friday piece

**Next chapter is on!**

**It was time to...**

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this...**

**A/N; I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 6: **_Friday piece_

Today was a normal day; there were no clients, Naru have already tell Mai the usual phrases, Naru already asked for his tea and Mai was in the clouds. But, like always, there are things that do the contrary. For example; Mai was in the clouds, nothing new, but even so we don't know what is she thinking about. Well then, i will explain; she is thinking about what happened the other day.

You know, when she was about to fall and Naru reached to hold her to stop her from touching the cold floor? That's right. She was that red that it would be imposible to be more red... But Mai being 'Mai', she would be able to do a new record about it. So with the story, she was red, very red, and was thinking about what happened yesterday.

She was in the clouds and that was one of the problems. The first one, like i said, was that she was in the clouds, and the second was that Naru was calling for tea. For the 5th time or more, anyone could lost the count with him and his tea.

Mai was still playing in the clouds when Naru, once again called for tea. Mai started to think what could have happened if Naru's face lowered some centimeters, and went right red, and to stop thinking about it slapped herself. Somethin stupid, i know, but that is Mai.

At the right moment that Mai slap herself, Naru came out his office to look what was doing Mai. He came out and saw the moment that Mai slap herself. And how will he react?

"Mai... what the hell are you doing?" Mai jumped from her chair and looked at Naru's direction.

Before i said that Mai's blush could make a new record, right? And like i said, it possible, right now she was blusing more than before. All the thoughts that she was trying to forgot came again, and to make worst the situation, every memory came all together.

"Umn... you see... Work?" she said with the blush still in her face. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Without work in the desk. Yes, that's what i was thinking you were doing." Mai blushed more, to Naru's amusment.

"You wanted something?" said Mai while trying to change the topic. She was still blushing.

"Yes, tea." said Naru with a smirk in his face. Mai growled something that Naru hear, like always. Something like: _Go to hell, head of the narcissist world! better said, SATAN!_

She went to make the tea, like always, angry and blushed. She finished doing it and went to give it to Naru. After that to relax a bit, she took the iPod from her pocket and only put one headphone. Just to know wherever Naru was calling for a tea, and to know when to stop it and hide it in time from Naru. So basically you can say that Naru is the responsable of it, like a lot of things.

She took the iPod and heared her mothers songs. They were all made in piano and there was no voices, but Mai knew the lyrics of every songs. Her mother would teach her every song she made, not only the piano partiture also the lyrics of each songs. In all of them she talked about love; it could be the love that unite a family, the love you feel towards a lover, the love that isn't corresponded...

Her mother was right, she always said that love is in the air. And it was true, wherever you feel in love it couldn't be changed, in more than one way. Even when you are little, you feel love towards you parents and family, and when you grow up you feel love towards someone more important than your family.

_When love takes over, You know you can't deny._ said a song that came to Mai's head. She started to think about it and decided to look if she had that song in the iPod. She found it and started to hear it. After hearing it for five times she decided something. She was going to sing this song tonight, definitelly.

After hearing that song for the 5th time, Naru's voice came from the office saying something like... Not something like, definitelly 'Mai, tea'. Mai started to hide the iPod in the pocket becouse she wasn't sure if Naru would came out his office. SHe entered Naru's office to take the cup of tea that was already drank and went to make another. After doing it she went to give it to Naru, she waited for the 'thank you' that will never come and then she went to 'work' a little more.

When she was out of Naru's office she started to think: _Really, Is it possible to drink 2 liters of tea per day and not to go to the toilet? More importantly, how can he drink so much tea in a day?_ She looked at the clock and saw 13:30. _It doesn't mather, time to eat._

Then she went to tell Naru she was going to eat and came out of the SPR oficce with a happy smile in her face.

**21:15 p.m.**

"Why isn't Masako-chan here again?" asked Madoka acting like a little girl. Lin sighed, whenshe was like that it was imposible to stop her.

"She said that the song Mai was going to sing today was from a singer that she really liked, so she asked Mai if she could do the choir again." said Bou-san.

"What song?" asked Madoka smiling.

"Something about love... I think." said Ayako. Madoka saw how Naru tensed and grinned, Lin also saw it and hoped for nothing to happen.

"'When love takes over', Ayako-san." said John.

"Oh, that's it." said Ayako.

"You have a brain, why not use it?" said Bou-san teasing her a little.

"You also have one, why not learn when to use it? !" screamed Ayako. But Bou-san put a hand in her mouth to stop the sound, so it wasn't hear very well.

"Don't scream! Do you know where are we?" asked Bou-san.

"Calm down, there's nothing bad about it." tryed to calm down John.

Ayako glared at him and asked "And what does that mean?"

John sweat droped and started to shutter. "W-ell you see..." Once again was stoped by Airi-san. **(A/N; just how the hell does she do it? !)**

"WELL, TODAY IS FRIDAY, at last... AND I SUPPOSE THAT A LOT OF YOU WILL BE VERY HAPPY OF IT! i SAY IT BECOUSE I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY DRANK MORE THAN TWO DRINKS!" said Airi while looking at a young man that was asking for a drink. "SO, SO, SO HERE WE HAVE MAI, BE HAPPY THAT HER BOSS LET HER!"

Naru looked confused while glaring at Airi. But the thing is that she doesn't know who is Mai boss, and neither does she know that he is here, so it was a bit dificult to know that Naru was galring at her.

Mai came to the stage with a red dress with a lot of ribbons all over the dress. She looked like present box and that's why Bou-san was trying hard not to laught. The choir, in the hand, was wearing a light pink dress, Masako too. And the five of them were wearing white shoes.

(A/N; like this normal, _**like this Mai, **_**like this choir(Masako) **and_**like this choir and Mai**_)

_**It's complicated, it always is  
That's just the way it goes  
Feels like the way it is so long for this  
I wonder if it shows  
And under water now i can breath  
It never felt so good  
Cause i can feel it coming over me  
I wouldn't stop it if i could**_

Wherever Mai was about to sing, every person in the bar stayed silent. It was incredible, Mai voice hiptonized every person that heard it. She really had a beautiful voice and it matched almost every song that she sang. With this one the same.

_**When love takes over **_**yeaaah  
**_**You know you can't deny  
When love takes over **_**yeaaah  
**_**'Cause something's here tonight**_

"I think that i know why Masako and Mai wanted to song this song..." said Bou-san while looking at Naru by the corner of his eye. Naru saw it but ignored the coment.

"I think i also know..." Now everyone knew why did the two of them went out. They were perfect for each other.

"Will you just shup up, _please_?" came Madoka's voice. She was smiling, but when she said the 'please', a cold feeling reached to Bou-san and Ayako's back. They simply stoped talking.

_**Give me a reason I gotta **__**know**__**  
Do you feel it **__**too?**__**  
Cant you see me here on overload  
And this time **__**I blame you**__**  
Hmm looking out for you to hold **__**my hand**__**  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know **__**you can**__**  
**__**We could lose it all**_

_**When love takes over **_**yeaaah**_**  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over **_**yeaaah**_**  
Cause something's here tonight**_

It looked like most of the couples here knew the song, becouse while Mai was singing the rest of others were moving their lips forming the lyric. No one was talking, nor singing, but they were following her in the song.

_**(tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight ...)**_

_**I'll be loving all the time, **__**it's true  
**__**Cause I want to make it right **__**with you**_

_**When love takes over, when love takes **__**over**__**  
When love takes over, when love takes over ...  
Over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over ...**_

Like i said, they knew the song and also knew what was going to happen in some seconds. They closed their eyes and waited to hear the powelful voice of Mai in complete power.

_**When love takes over **_**yeaaah**_**  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over **_**yeaaah**_**  
**__**'Cause something's here tonight**_

Mai finished singing and Airi appeared, again from the nothing. She started to talk, like she always did after the songs that Mai has sung.

"IT'S A SHAME THAT TODAY ISN'T VALENTINE... IT WOULD HAVE LOOKED BETTER, RIGHT?" asked while touching Mai with her elbows. Mai blushed and looked down. Everyone laughted at her reaction.

Every one was ready to go home, but Mai was so interested in what Bou-san was saying that didn't know that someone was looking at her in someways that no one would like to. Specially if you are underage and doesn't have a boyfriend that could protect you.

* * *

**I'm sorry...**

**This chapter was shorter that the others! I know! But i was trying to finish it before going to study... So i did what i could! I still think that is okay for a short chapter! Don't know what you will think but i hope you like it! **

**See you again! (^.^)  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Saturday piece

**Next chapter is on!**

**I think i need a rest...**

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters! I´m upset after saying this...**

**A/N; I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 7****: **_Saturday piece _

Naru was waiting in his office, looking at the clock and thiking the same as every morning. _Mai is late._ And just when he thought that he heard the bells and the door of the SPR open. She was already in the SPR office and Naru came out of his office to tell her the obvious thing.

"Mai, you are late." said Naru, waiting for the same asnwer he receibed everytime he tell her that she is late.

"I'm sorry." came the low and tired voice of Mai.

Naru, of course, wasn't waiting for her to say something like a 'i'm sorry', and obviouly was shocked. He looked at her and he knew that she was tired, and a little sleepy. He wanted to ask what happened to her, but her ego and actitude wouldn't allow it. Also the thing that everyone thought he was a narcissist came to his mind, he simply didn't want her to think that he was being uncool. **(A/N; not that he will be cool being a narcissist!)**

She was about to sit in her chair when she heard her boss calling her. "Mai." she looked at him and asked.

"Yes?" while she looked at him, he could see something that didn't like in her eyes: worry.

"Tea." he simply said. She wasn't experting much more but it still hurt her.

"Right now." she said while going to the kitchen in a low voice.

Naru was scared, not really scared but... Shocked! That's the word, shocked! Since when could Mai enter in the office with a silence mood and after being ordered not say anything? Not that he would complain, but it left him without words. He stared at her when she was going to the kitchen. While staring at her, he saw that she was tensed up and was going slowly, something she would do if she was worried about something.

When Mai was in the kitchen decided to make some tea for her too. She didn't have a good morning and it didn't get better after entering the office. Since yesterday she was worried about something, but didn't know how to tell it to the others. She still wasn't sure, but if she was correct it would be better to tell them. They could always help her, she didn't have to ask it.

Mai finished doing the tea and was going to give it to Naru. Like always she knocked the door and waited an answer. After earing the answer, she would enter and give him the tea. And supposely, after doing it all she would wait for him to say 'thank you', but today she wasn't in the mood to wait for it. So she just give him the tea and went to sit in the couch that everyone liked.

Naru was lighty confussed. Mai _always_ waited for the 'thank you' that he never gave. Why was she just ignoring him? Naru didn't like the feeling of this.  
Naru came out of his office with the tea in his hands **(A/N; It's imposible to thing that the highness would left the tea without being drink)** and ready to ask her what was happening to her. She looked at him with confussion and he just sit up in front of her.

"There's... something troubling you?" asked Naru softly... WAIT! Softly? I just said that? Not that i'm the only one thinking that way, Mai gave him the same answer by openning big her eyes.

"No?" said Mai still confussed.

"Is it a question?" asked Naru.

"I don't know."

"..."

"... You wanted something?" said Mai looking at Naru's face to see if he was having a fever.

"Yes. I asked you if there's something troubling you." said Naru with patience. Mai stood there, sitting in the couch with the tea in her hands while what it seemed, she was thinking.

"You could say that something like that..."

"Want to tell me?" Mai stared at him with obvious worry. Was he dieing? Naru knew what she was thinking.

"Yesterday..." she took a deep breath "After the show, when i reached my house i saw that the telephone had... four calls that i didn't catch. All of them were of the same number." said looking to the floor.

"And that's what bother you?"

"I haven't finished. The calls i didn't catch turned to be message that catch the telephone. I heard the message and in all of them speak a person that i don't know. I'm sure, i don't know him. In the message he said almost the same, something like; _'I can't wait to be with you'_ or, _I really love you, please sing for me'_ and things like that. It's really creepy, and that was only when i reached home. When i was taking a shower before going to bed, the telephone started to ring, i didn't catch it and when i went to see who was, it said the same number as before. I deleted the number and went to bed. It started to ring again and again..." Mai looked like she was about to cry.

_That sure is creepy._ Thought Naru.

"At last, i thought that the best thing would be to unplug the telephone. I did it and then went to bed... This morning... I saw that there were twenty messages and started to listen them. It was worst that yesterday... At first they started like the other day, but in the last seven or so he was yelling. I deleted them all and came here!" Now Mai was crying.

Naru just didn't liked it. He didn't know how to confort a person, but he prefered to confort Mai that seeing her crying like there's no tomorrow. He suddenly hugged her, thinking that it would be the best option. She didn't object, so he took it like a 'continue and don't stop'. She stayed crying and sobbing softly in Naru's chest for what it seemed an eternity, but there were a mere five minutes.

"Thank you." said in a low voice Mai after coming out Naru's hug while gipping her tears. Naru felt like he was in heaven when he hugged her. He really liked it, and when Mai came out his hug he felt empty.

"You are welcome." said Naru as low as Mai. Mai smiled at him and he felt the urge to do the same, but only nodded and went to his office.

Before eating the group came with the usual 'Bear Hug' of Bou-san. They asked if she was okay and she told them the same as she told Naru. Masako had her hand placed in her shoulder, she also knew what it feel like to be in that situation. They all went to eat together, an atemp to made Mai a little happy. Ayako asked her if she wanted to stay in her house, but Mai declined. And Bou-san was about to say the same but was stoped from doing so, by who? BINGO! Ayako's the winner.

**21:30 p.m.**

"How was Mai?" asked Bou-san from his seat.

"Better..." said Ayako a little gloomy. She didn't like to see Mai like that. Everyone stayed silent until Masako talked.

"I don't understand that type of person."

"Me neighter." said Ayako. Everyone looked at her while thinking _Since when does people you don't know call you?_

"Masako-chan, you know what it feels like, right?" asked Madoka. Masako nodded.

"I guess it happens everytime." said Bou-san.

"But it still bothersome." said John.

"People should know their limits." said Ayako.

"Even if you complain, the person who is living this is Mai, not you." said Naru, to everybodys suprise.

"He is right." said Masako.

And all of them started to argue while John only sighned with Naru and Lin after him. They continued to argue and talk until, thanks to heave, Airi entered the stage to present Mai.

"SO, LIKE EVERYNIGHT SINCE THE MONDAY, HERE WE HAVE... TANIYAMA MAI!" is it me, or Airi is doing shorter the presentation?

_**Hands over my head  
Thinking what else could go wrong...  
Would of stayed in bed  
How can the day be so long?**_

Mai once again was singing while playing the piano. She wasn't smiling, something that the others didn't like, but she wasn't in the mood to smile. At last not after what happened the other day. She was serious and was singing with the perfect tone for this song. It was slow and relaxing at the same time.

_**Never believed that things happen for a **_**reason**_**...  
But how this turned out removed all my doubts  
so **_**believeeee**_**  
that for you I'd do it all over again.  
do it all over agai  
all I went **_**through led me to you**_**  
**__**so I'd do it all over again ...**__**  
for you,**_

Now Mai was smiling a little bit, something that the others liked even knowing for who she was smiling. Also knowing that person is the denses person in the world, it made a little difficult for him to know.

_**I missed the first train stood out in the rain all day.  
Little did I know,  
When I caught the next train  
There you were to sweep **__**me way**__**.  
Guess that's what I waited for**_

_**Never believed **__**that things happen for a **__**reason**__**...  
But how this turned out removed all my doubts  
So **__**believe**__**  
That for you I'd do it all **__**over again**__**.  
**__**( do it all over again )**__**  
All I went through led me to you  
So I'd do it all over again ...**_

"Who let Mai sing...?" asked Bou-san. Everyone looked at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"What?" asked John.

"I'm asking who let Mai sing."

"... Shouldn't it be, who didn't let her sing?" asked Madoka.

"One or another, anyone said something about no singing tonight?" said again Bou-san.

"I thought that you did it, Bou-san..." said John.

"I thought that Ayako did it." said Bou-san.

"I thought that Masako did it." said Ayako.

"I thought that John did it..." said Masako. Everyone stayed silent.

"Nobody did it... right?" said Bou-san. Everyone stayed silent so he took it as a 'yes'.

_**Who ever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely?**_

_**Yeah I'm so glad I found you!  
**__**Even though the day went so wrong**__**,  
I wouldn't change a thing!**_

**I'd do it all over again **_**(Yeah yeah yeah)  
**_**Do it all over again  
**_**All I went through it led me to you **__**.  
**__**so I'd do it all over again**__**.  
( **__**I'd do it all over **__**again )  
**__**I'd do it all over**__**  
( **__**I'd do it all over **__**again )  
**__**I'd do it all over  
**__**( **__**I'd do it all over **__**again )  
**__**I'd do it all over**__**  
( **__**I'd do it all over **__**again )  
**__**For you. For you **_

_**All I went through it led me to you ( to you )  
I'd do it all over ( I'd do it all over again )  
Whoever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely?**_

_**Whoever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely?**_

Mai finished the song with a little smile in her face. The others looked confused, angry and unemotional, no one remembered to tell her not to sing that day. Everyone was about to go out the bar to go home, but Mai forgot her jacket and had to went back to the bar. She said goodbyes to everyone and went back to the bar, but she didn't notice that a narcissist was watching her every move.

She reached the bar and graved her jacket. Airi saw her enter the bar again and talked a bit with her, most that talk she teased her about being forgetful person. That Mai laugh, and someone saw this. She said her goodbyes again and started to go home, the only problem was that she felt that someone was watching her every move. She didn't like that feeling and to be sure that no one was following her she looked back, she didn't see anyone so she tryed to relax.

On the way home she had to pass by some places and streets that weren't very secure to walk by the nights. There were some corners that she had to pass and in one of them someone pushed her to the wall. She winced in pain, after all she just hit the wall with her back. She didn't know what was happening but was very afraid. She opened her eyes, that didn't know that had closed, and saw a man in her twentys.

She tryed to defend herself with her hands, but the man grabbed her wrists with one hand and lifted them by her head. She was desesperally trying to escape from that situation, but when she saw that the man was about to kiss her, she started to cry. She didn't know why was happening this, but it seemed by the way he talked to her, that he knew her.

Then it hit her: he was the person that was calling all night. Now she was more afraid, in the phone he seemed angry and the only thing that she could think of was Naru. The man was inches away her face, she thought that in any second he would kiss her, but someone punched the man.

She was still afraid to open her eyes, and after being released she hugged herself while falling to the floor. A pair of arms that she already knew, hugged her and stoped her from the complet falling. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes, blue eyes that she knew very well.

"N-naru...?" came Mai voice, low and indefens. It hurt him.

"Don't worry, he won't try doing anything." said Naru in a furious way.

Mai started to cry and the only thing that Naru could do was to hug her. He was supposed to be able to help and protect her, but the only thing he obtained was seeing her cry. After some minutes of crying, Mai looked at Naru and saw tha he was looking at her intensely, she blushed the first second he looked at her. He let her go and started walking away. She though that he was to leave her there, but Naru talked again.

"Come on."

"What?"

"I'm taking you home." said Naru while looking at her. She blushed a little but prefered to go home with Naru than going by herself.

She made a little run to catch him and after that they made a silent way to Mai's home. Mai was a little busy thinking how the hell Naru reached before being kissed by a guy that she didn't know. Naru, in the other hand, was also busy thinking the way to find and kill that guy slowly and painfully. He could always curse him, it was an option, but was stoped from his thoughs by Mai.

"Hey Naru, how did you know what was happening... there?" said Mai softly.

"I saw that when you were going home a man was following you. I thought that the best thing was to follow you, just in case something happened." said Naru while looking straight.

Mai only nodded and continued to walk. After twenty long minutes they reached Mai's house. She stoped in front of her door so that she could open it. She saw by the corner of her eye that Naru was starting to go and Mai decided to do something she didn't know why she was about to do it.

"Naru!" Naru stoped and looked at her. She didn't know where she find the courage to do this but... " I... I love you!" she closed her eyes while waiting for his answer.

"... I'm sorry, Mai. But it will be better for you if you forgot about me."

* * *

**I'M ALIVE! ^o^ There's only left one chapter! You heard me well! There's only left one chapter! I don't know when will i be able to update it, but i just want to finish this and continue doing my other work! **

**I'm a genius. the other day i had a really really really good idea for the case i'm going to write about! There are somethings that i have to finish but i think that i almost have it!**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! ^.^  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Sunday piece

**The last chapter is on!**

**I hope you like it, becouse this is the last chapter of 'The Daily Seven Songs'!**

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this...**

**A/N; I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 8****: **_Sunday piece_

_**Part 1: Mai**_

It's sunday, meaning: No work, no Naru. And it was a good thing, becouse after the answer she receibed, Mai wasn't in the mood to see him. She knew that Naru couldn't love her, but even so she wanted to give a try and say what she feel. Naru was the biggest and the most imposible to complete mystery in the world. Anyone could try to solve it, but no body would be able to even after living with him for years.

After confesing her love to his boss, Mai entered home with no emotion in her face, she let the jacket in the table that was near the front door and went to take a shower. She waited until the water was in a warm temperature and then took off her cloths and entered. Only when she was in the shower with the water running, she let herself cry her heart out. All the emotions and pain she felt, she let them go and suffered there alone.

When she calmed down she sit in the bathtub and started to think in all the experience she felt during the year and half she had worked for Naru. She was still crying with her eyes closed.

She remembered the first time they saw in Mai's classroom, when she was telling ghost storys. At that time she wouldn't have thinked that after that she would have to exorcises those ghosts. She smiled at that memory. She wouldn't be able forget the fake smile that Naru gave that time. Nor the fake way he spoke.

The time when they went to exorcize the doll, Minnie, and Mai ended in a hole. Not that it was a pretty memory, but still she wouldn't forget that case, like the others that came. Like in the one they met Kasai-san. Also when they knew that Mai had ESP, that was forced to do it by a death glare coming from her boss. But the best thing that happened in that case... was when Bou-san entered the SPR with the cowboy outfit.

Also the next case they took, the one were they met Yasuhara-san, it was very interesting except the part that she was being targeted... AGAIN. But sometimes Mai think that it would have been better not taking it... Just sometimes, he was really amusing, when she wasn't teasing you, of course...

She had so many memories about the SPR... but she just destruyed it. At last, that's what she was thinking. Then some idea poped in her head, something that maybe the others won't like, but it was her life and she could do what she wanted with it. Even if it meaned to resign... She didn't like the idea of working for a person that treat her like a slave, that didn't care for her and had just rejected her.

It's was 11:43 and Mai was still in bed, not sleeping but thinking. She was thinking what to choos, there were two options so it was betwen: go to sing to the bar or not. While thinking she wasn't very fond of the first one, but she promised to sing during all week, so she didn't know what to do. She thought of going to the park and relax a bit, to then continue thinking of going or not. Also, if she was going to go then she needed to choose a song.

Naru was making her life a disaster, and she was going to change it, how? Easy. She was going to tell him how she wanted to feel and how she feel around him, that's right. In some way, she was going to confess again. She confessed in his face and rejected her, let's see if he was going to reject her after doing it in public. Now to choose the songs, something that said how she felt and another saying how would be their lives together. This is going to be something unforgettable.

In the end, what do we have? Mai confessing her love again before resigning. How will Naru react at that?

_**Part 2: Naru**_

It was 18:54 and Naru was in his office, since 8:00 (He also went to eat). Doing everything but work. He was still very busy thinking all that happened the last night. Not only the confession from his assistant, that was the main subject, but also the man that tryed to do something to his assistant. In a way or another, everything came to have something to do with his little assistant, Mai.

It's sunday, so there's no way that Mai is coming to work. Lin was also out, Naru didn't know what but was suspecting something. In the last days, Lin passes most of his time with Madoka as much time as Naru passed with Mai. In Naru's defens, he was with Mai becouse of the work, not becouse they were going out. It wasn't Naru's matter, in fact, he didn't even want to know his 'teacher' private life, nor his assistan's.

Last night, when Mai confessed, the only thing that Naru wanted to do was to hug her and tell her how important she was to him. And like it would be enought, he would hug her, KISS her and after doing that, he would say her how important she was to him. She was scared, he could see that in her eyes, scared that the thing that happened in the corner could happen again. That's why he told her to relax, that it wasn't going to happen.

The confession. He wouldn't be able to forget her confession and also the way he answered her. To forget about him? That was the lastest thing he wanted from her! He was supposed to be a genius, but he was nothing but a stupid. A stupid that didn't know how to tell the person he loved that he loved her. It was the best situation to tell her how he felt, but no~! He had to ruin it by saying 'forget about me'!

Now in his office, it wasn't the first time thinking it. He was thinking the same while walking to his home, after leaving Mai there with no emotion in her face. After looking around and accepting that there was no one that could see him, he punched the wall that was next to him. He hurt his hand, but it didn't hurt as much as his heart after saying that to Mai.

He heard a knock and a door opening in his office, only to be greeted by his other assistant, the one that hasn't confessed yet, Lin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lin while staring at Naru's hand.

When Naru reached home, Lin didn't see him so he also didn't see his wounded hand. Naru didn't say anything and Lin asked something to try to make him talk again.

"When did you do that?" said Lin still looking at Naru's wound.

"Last night." came Naru's angry reply.

"You fought with someone?" asked a confused Lin.

"More or less."

"Can i ask why, or i better hire a private detective to find the way?" asked a amused Lin. Don't know where does he find the amusing thing here, but oh well... he's naru's best friend or what is the nearest. Naru throw knifes to Lin with his eyes but even so answered.

"Last night i followed Mai and found a guy trapping Mai in a wall. I punched him, that's all." said Naru still angry.

"Wait a minute. You followed Mai?" asked a worried and amused Lin.

"I said that i punched someone and the thing that interest you is that i followed Mai?" asked Naru.

"I think that there's no need to answer that." said Lin with a little smile in his face. "Why did you followed her?"

Naru was still sulking "I saw that when she was going home that guy was folloeing her, so i thought that the best thing was to follow her."

_Yeah, sure. You didn't do it becouse you were worried. _thought Lin in his head. "And after following her you saw that he tryed to do something a hit him." continued Lin to find a nod from his boss. "That still doesn't answer how did you do the wound you have in the hand." said Lin waiting for an answer.

"I puched a wall." said Naru darkly, Lin could see the black clouds behind Naru, he didn't need his shikis. Lin was trying not to laught, but it was hard.

"Can i know why?"

Naru stayed silent but after some seconds he answered. "Mai said she loved me." Lin stoped smiling.

"Can you... repeat?" asked Lin very, but very confussed.

"I said that Mai love me." said Naru through tightened teeth. Lin stood next to the door a few senconds and then said.

"Excuse me." and went faster than usual to where Madoka was.

He had to tell her what he just find out. While Lin was going out the office like there was no tomorrow, Naru stayed where he was still angry about what happened the other night.

At 19:30 came a very excited Madoka running to the office, she opened the door on a very hard way and entered Naru office leaving the door half open. In other words, she let the office like a tornado just passed. She stood in front of Naru catching her breath and after some second she started to talk while Lin also entered in the office.

"Is it true?" asked in a very high voice, she was almost screaming.

"What it's true?" asked a confussed Naru.

"Stop being stupid! Is it true that Mai love you?" asked now a little angry. Naru started at Lin while thinking various ways of torturing.

"That's what she said." Madoka smiled and started screaming. She said something about preparing and more things but it was imposible to understand. She also started to jump of happiness and Naru could only raise a eyebrow. She asked something, but Naru didn't understand a bit.

"What?" asked a confussed Naru.

"What did you tell her? !" Now she was screaming, of happiness, don't think wrong. Naru tensed at the question. That was the only question he didn't want to answer.

"Naru, what did you tell her?" Madoka saw that he tensed and was waiting for any answer.

"NARU!" yelled Madoka, now angry.

"To forget about me." was Naru's low answer. Madoka was looking the floor with her hands in the desk. She looked at him, and Naru saw the serious face she had in her face.

"I thought that you changed, but it's looks like i was wrong." she said before going to the door where Lin made her space to pass. But she didn't go before saying something that Naru couldn't opposite.

"You are coming tonigh to see her last night singing." With that she slamed the door of his office.

**21:30 p.m. **

Everyone was in their normal place, but not everyone was in the same mood. For example; if you looked at the right you could see Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John happy to hear Mai sing again, but they weren't smiling becouse the aura that the ones in the left were giving gave fear, pure fear. And, like i said, the ones in the left were sulking. At last two of them; Madoka becouse she didn't like the answer that Naru gave Mai, and Naru becouse he was forced to come.

The ones in the right started to murmur betwen them, with Lin's company. It was almost imposible to be near the other two.

"What happened to those two?" asked Bou-san.

"Don't know, but nothing good." said Ayako.

"Maybe they argued." said John.

"And Madoka-san won, like always." said Masako.

"But after that she stay smiling. And look today, she could scare the death." said Bou-san.

"But Naru-san is also in bad mood." said John.

"Like always." said Ayako and Bou-san together.

"Lin-san, do you know something?" asked Masako.

"Oh, very inteligent Masako-chan!" said Bou-san. Masako smiled.

"Lin, you know something or not?" asked Ayako.

"I was present." said Lin. The others stared at him with open mouths while he was smiling.

"Why didn't you said it sooner? !" yelled a little bit louder Bou-san.

"Nobody asked me." he simply said.

"And that's why we are asking now, Lin-san." said John before Ayako or Bou-san answered in bad mood.

"For what he has told me: Mai confessed." Everyone stayed with the mouth open, then they smiled and where about to yell some thanks to the Gods before. "But he told her to forget about him." hearing this.

Bou-san was throwing knifes to Naru with only staring at him and waiting the perfect moment to strangle him. Ayako started to curse every living criature, Naru was the first one in the mention. Masako looked confused: was she supposed to pity Mai for being rejected and hate Naru, or be happy that Naru rejected Mai? After a minute of thinking very hard, Masako choose the first one, so she was also looking with disgust at Naru. And John had a frown in his face, something very strange.

"Someone to hold me becouse i'm going to murder him." said Bou-san.

"You won't if i do it before." said Ayako.

"I don't understand the why of his smart head, he simply doesn't use it." said Masako.

"I didn't know that someone could be so dense." said John.

And they were ready to continue but once again, Airi appeared in the stage and started to talk, to Lin dismay.

"HEY, TODAY'S SUNDAY! BUT EVEN SO I HAVE A GOOD AND A BAD NOTICE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU PREFER BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, I WILL START WITH THE BAD: YOU ALL KNOW THAT A SINGER STARTED SINGING THIS MONDAY, AND IT LOOKS LIKE TODAY IS HER LAST DAY HERE. AND THE GOOD ONE IS THAT THAT SINGER WANT TO SAY SOME WORDS FOR YOU ALL. SO LET'S HEAR WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!"

Mai appeared in a green T-shirt that had little stones in diferent colours like yellow, orange and blue. Her trousers were white and she was wearing boots with low heels. She wasn't wearing any make-up and she looked very well without it.

"Hello everyone. Like Airi-san said, today is my last day here in the 'Airi's Heart' and becouse of it i wanted to sing something that expresed how i want to feel and how do i feel right now... toward the people that live around me. And that's why i'm going to sing tow songs: the first one is 'Happy' by Leona Lewis and the second one is 'Come to Life' by Marie Digby. So... I hope you like it." finished Mai smiling.

_**Someone once told me  
That you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy but safe as could be**_

Bou-san was having a really bad time trying to control himself, becouse in a few meter, there was his prey. The narcissist, arrogant and tea-addict was in a few chair to his left so it was easy for him to find hismself strangling him.

_**So what if it hurts me**__**  
**__**So what if I break down**__**  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my **__**place**__**  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just try'na be happy, **_**yeah**_**  
Just wanna be happy**_**, yeah**

_**Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just tryna play my roll  
Slowly disappear, **_**oooh**_**  
Well all these **__**tears**__**  
They feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
**__**Get me outta here**__**  
Well I can stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me **__**by**__**  
Pass me by**_

_**So what if it **__**hurts me**__**  
So what if i **__**break down**__**  
So what if this world just throws me **__**off the edge**__**  
My feet run out of ground  
I **__**gotta find my place**__**  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just try'na be happy  
Just wanna be happy  
Oooh…**_

_**So any turns that i cant see  
I'll count a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything**_

At last she had very clear what she wanted. She didn't need someone telling her what to do or how to do something she wanted to. It was enought of feeling pity of herself, becouse things were about to change. She didn't mind if her boss and love was earing this, becouse this is what she wanted for her life.

_**So what if it **__**hurts me**__**  
So what if i **__**break down**__**  
So what if this world just throws me off the **__**edge**__**  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
**__**Cause I'm just try to be happy  
**_**happy, happy, happy**_**  
Just wanna be happy**_

The song ended and everyone was applauding. Mai was taking a big breath, the song could take anyones breath, well not everyones but to those that could sing this song with stoping. Mai as an example, she had a very good voice, like i have said, and could sing almost every song with high notes.

Everyone continued applauding while Mai and the group prepared for the second round. The second one was also a song with a little bit of high notes, not as mush as in the other one, but something was something. And here was Mai taking a new breath before starting the music. In the end she was going to confess again, but worst that the time before, she was going to do it in front of a lot of people.

_**There's a river flowing through me...it knows me  
Its currents, they control my emotions  
But there's just one stream that evades me, escapes me  
It overflows when my heart's left open**_

_**Your feelings, are the one thing**__**  
Out of my control, it's not in my **__**hands**__**  
Not knowing...**__**is killing me**__**  
Where's the way inside your soul?  
**__**We gotta let it grow**_

"Wait a minute... she talking about us?" asked Masako.

"I think that for someone more expecifict." said Bou-san looking at Naru.

Naru heard it and didn't say anything, he was too busy hearing all the lyrics and accepting that what she was saying was true or not. He said to forget about him, but she didn't listened to him and that made him angry and happy at the same time. He made a mistake and she was giving him a second chance, or simply saying to him that she wasn't going to stop loving him.

_**Like a flower **__**under rain**__**  
Like a child's **__**first day**__**  
Like a story's **__**first page**__**  
Watch our love come to life  
Love is not a thing **__**to rush**__**  
It's a feeling you **__**should trust**__**  
It'll be that way **__**with us**__**  
**__**Watch our love come to life**__**  
**_**Come to life, come to life**_**  
**__**Watch our love come to life**__**  
**_**Come to life, come to life**_**  
**__**Watch our love come to life**_

"It's very beautiful..." said Ayako while closing her eyes and smiling.

"The song or her voice?" asked John.

"The two of them." answered Ayako and Masako.

_**There's not point in our predictions  
Or wishing...the paths we're on are somehow connected  
'Cause you can't see around the corner  
You wanna...'cause you're so afraid life'll leave you rejected  
When you least expect it**_

"Well... that's a bit confussing... don't you think so?" asked Bou-san.

"Now you say it..." said Ayako.

"Oh, shup up." said Lin that was watching amused the reaction of his boss. Bou-san and Ayako looked at Naru and made a really big try not to laught.

_**Your feelings, are the one thing**__**  
Out of my control, it's not in **__**my hands**__**  
Not knowing...**__**is killing me**__**  
Where's the way inside your soul?  
**__**We gotta let it grow**_

_**Like a flower **__**under rain**__**  
Like a child's **__**first day**__**  
Like a story's **__**first page**__**  
Watch our love come to life  
Love is not a thing **__**to rush**__**  
It's a feeling you **__**should trust**__**  
It'll be that way **__**with us**__**  
**__**Watch our love come to life**__**  
**_**Come to life, come to life**_**  
**__**Watch our love come to life**__**  
Come to life, come to life  
Watch our love come to life**_

Mai finished singing with a beautiful smile in her face. Naru couldn't stop looking at her and the others saw it, at last Bou-san, Ayako and Lin saw it. Madoka was still very busy being angry at Naru to notice it.

Mai came down the stage to be cheered by a lot of people that came to the bar, they didn't knew betwen them but Mai still thanked them for their greeting. The others ( Bou-san, Ayako...) were thinking that maybe they won't be able to see Mai that night, it looked like she was going to be eaten by them. After some moments, Mai reached the group and listened to their 'You did well' and 'That's my daughter', well that was Bou-san.

After all that Mai saw Naru and went to him. She stood in front of him asked something that the others weren't waiting for. "Can we talk, alone?" Naru started at her with suprise but nodded and went out the bar, the others just watched as the teens went out.

Now, being in the midle of the street, Mai was giving the back to Naru until she was about to speak. She looked at him and say the words. "Naru... I resig."

Naru stood where he was with no emotion in his face while Mai continued talking. "You said that the best thing was to forget about you, if i stay working for you i won't be able to." she looked down but continued. "But, even if i stop working you... i won't be able to forget you." Mai now was looking at Naru with a sad smile in her face. "What i said yesterday... it was true and i won't be able to change it. So, tomorrow i will go to the office to pick up my things."

Naru wasn't listening to what Mai was saying, after hearing that she won't forget about him he didn't hear nothing more. He wasn't listening but was watching, and was watching how Mai was about to leave, so he forgot about his arrogance and hold her by her arm. He spinned her around and put his arms around her waist, so that she was facing him and he did something that Mai thought imposible. She was feeling something warm upon her lips, in other words, Naru was kissing Mai.

Mai at first was astonished, but after seing that Naru wasn't planing of letting her go, the opposite, he was pulling her closer than she was, she decided to wrap her arms around his neck so that they could be closer, if it was even possible. The kiss started like a caring and sweet kiss, but after some second it grew passionate. The two of them could feel the feeling that they had for each other, and while kissing they thought the same thing: _'I'm not letting you go.' _For Naru the kiss that they were sharing wasn't enought, so he ran his tongue along her low lip asking permission and Mai agreed by opening it. Naru found her tongue and started to play with it. They wanted to continued it forever, but they have to pull apart for air.

Mai and Naru stared at each other eyes while gasking for air, they foreheads were touching and no one was in the street. (So lucky) They stood there, near each other in silence until Naru broke it.

"You aren't resigning becouse i won't let you." Mai didn't know what to answer so she kissed him again.

CLICK

That's what they heard while kissing, so they broke the kiss to see what was that. They wouldn't be able to forget what they saw. Madoka was with a camera in hands, Bou-san with his movile phone and Lin with a video camera. All of them were smiling or rather smirking, except a pair of teens that were blushing. Yes my friends, Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka and Lin were smirking while Masako and John were smiling a truly smile. Of course, Mai was blushing like she never did, and Naru... Naru was Naru and didn't show any emotion except annoyance.

"It was the damnest time!" said Bou-san, with a demonic smirk in face.

"You couldn't do it sooner, right, Naru~?" asked Ayako with a smirk that could compete with the one of Bou-san.

"The best couple that i have ever seen." said Lin smiling happily.

"I hope the best for you two." said John smiling.

"I just hope that they don't argue that much." said Masako, with her sleeve hiding her smiling mouth.

"I can't wait to send this to Yasuhara-san!" said Madoka smiling happily but also smirking devilishy while holding the camera in her hands.

The six of them were talking while passing by them. The couple stood there, still in each others arm and looking at each other. Mai blush was still there, and Naru's face had a smirk playing there.

"You know what this mean, right?" asked the narcissist.

"I don't thing so..."

"This mean that from now on you are my girlfriend and that you aren't going to resign while i'm alive." he said.

Mai was about to say something to opposite or just to coment, but Naru didn't left her becouse he was kissing her again. And was going to do it a lot of more times in all his life.

_**No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes**_

_**You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows**_

_**I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I finished... I really did... OH MY GOD! I have finished my first story! I can't believe this, i'm so happy i could die (Don't worry, i won't)! So like i promised, now i will dedicate my time to write about my other story,'Two Types of Famous'. **_

_**I will post another note, so please read it! OH! And don't forget to review! **_**^.^**__

_**Oh, and if you want to know about the last part song, go to here:**_

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v =e 3n0on TgRs A& NR= 1 (all together)


	10. Author Note: Maybe a Sequel

_**Hello! **_

_**If you are reading this is becouse i'm dead... jUST JOKING! It's becouse i have finished this story. At first i thought that i wouldn't be able to, but thanks to the people that have been helping me and reviewing my chapter, i finally finished it. So what i was planing to say: I finished this story and some people are asking me to write a sequel. Well, i thought that i would make a normal story, without sequel, but now i think that maybe i do it. It's not secure becouse right now i will be writing about my other story. So maybe, when i finish my other story i do a sequel.**_

_**Thanks for reading this, and i'm waiting to read your reviews!**_

_Fairy of Music and Literature_


End file.
